Everything Goes
by Nanashi-hikage
Summary: Rhea Kiyosawa enjoys a good battle and spent most of her life learning martial arts and breaking laws. Belonging to no set side she gets dragged into the fight between good and evil over magical artifacts called 'Shen Gong Wu'
1. Beginning

**Chapter 1:**

Shibuya downtown: a jungle metropolis, a labyrinth of tall buildings, dark allies and night clubs. For visitors to the city it can be rather confusing but for those that live there it is a gateway into neon lights and dangerous back alley race tracks. Anything goes in Shibuya...well to some extent.

The hum of a motorbike carrying two people, echoed through a narrow back street, the tail lights shattering the imminent darkness.

"You really did it this time." The passenger of the bike shouted over the drone, as the owner chuckled and revved the bike engine even more.

"Well as they say; Rules are meant to be broken." The bike zipped out of the passage and onto a main road which was littered with taxi cabs ferrying people to and fro from clubs.

"Rules yes. Windows of a police car no." The girl that was hanging onto the bike and her cowboy hat snapped, glancing around for the police cars that had been following them.

"Where's your spirit of adventure? Or does that only apply when you're flirtin' with men?" the rider joked, swinging her bike around a corner only to zip back the way they came when there was a cop car waiting for them. "O, persistent aren't they?"

"It's their job."

"Not my fault they were holding the traffic up, besides I only meant to kick the door."

"Pull over here damn it!" the passenger leaned forward and pointed towards an open garage. Jumping off as they entered, they both leapt to pull down the heavy metal shutter just as the police drove past.

"That was close." The owner of the bike laughed, switching the engine off plunging the pair into darkness and silence, until the taller of the two located the light switch. The two girls looked at each other before howling with laughter.

"It's not a night out with you, when it doesn't end with us being crashed by someone." The taller girl donning the cowboy hat removed her thick black rimmed sunglass and leaned against the shutters.

Holding her head high, the owner of the motorbike moved forward and rested her arms on the handlebars. "Well I do have a reputation to live up to."

The two girls looked like polar opposites. The taller girl dressed like a modern cowgirl in a brown strap summer dress, denim jacket, brown and pink cowboy boots and matching hat, her hair was pink natural or not was hard to tell. Her friend looked more punkish, plaid skirt, a blue jacket with a black fur collar and cuffs, a band t-shirt and classic biker boots. Neither of the girls was in appropriate attire for riding a motorbike.

"When should we head off?"

"Sounds like we should be safe." Nodding to each other they raised the shutters and crept out just to make sure before they sped off back into the neon lit maze of Shibuya's night clubs.

"Where the hell, have you been girl?" a tall dark haired business man snapped as the punk girl walked through the door. It was eleven in the morning and she had only just returned to her home in Uenohara: a two hour ride from Shibuya.

"Out." She stated curtly, having no respect for the older man.

"Kiyosawa Rhea! Do no turn your back on me."

Glancing over her shoulder at the greying man, she huffed "Shouldn't you be at work?" scowling bitterly the man stormed out of the front door letting it slam loudly.

"Oh my, another touching father-daughter bonding moment." A stout elderly lady appeared in a kimono carrying a mug of hot coffee.

"I know it brings tears to my eyes too, Obaa-san" Rhea smiled and accepted the beverage gratefully.

"Though out all night again, dear. That's not good for you. That is what I _should_ say but you're so much like me when I was your age." The pair laughed.

"I best get changed, I have to go deliver a few invitations personally." She passed the now drained mug back to her grandmother and headed off down one of the corridors.

"I don't remember the temple being this far away." Rhea panted as she staggered up the mountain pass which was surrounded by an army of thick tall trees. The noon sun was high and beamed down upon her as she exited the forest onto a grassy plain where a secluded temple sat in silence. Rhea took a moment to absorb the atmosphere, she didn't mind the stillness too much only when it suited her though.

"Hello, can I help you?" looking down she locked eyes with a small bald young monk.

Smiling at him she asked, "Is Master Fung about?"

"O yes, he is here." She followed the monk into the temple, clasping her hands together in the long flared sleeves of her blue cheongsam.

"MASTER FUNG? MASTER FUNG YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" the monk hollered.

"There is no need to shout, Omi." An old with a black goatee said calmly, glancing up at his guest he looked most shocked.

"Master Fung, it has been a while." Rhea bowed keeping her sleeves together.

"Indeed it has." The old master returned the bow.

"Who is she Master Fung?" Omi questioned, just as three other monks entered the scene with a small gecko like creature at their feet.

"Are just in time to meet out guest." Gesturing to the girl stood behind him, "This is Rhea Kiyosawa an old student of mine. Rhea these are my new apprentices and dragons in training."

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled '_All this smiling is hurting my cheeks'_

"My name is Omi. I am the most experienced dragon in training." The small monk boasted walking around on his fingertips.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko." The only girl of the monks waved cheerily.

"The names Raimundo." The monk with the auburn hair stated, his outward persona didn't seem exactly monk like.

"It's nice t' meet ya, I'm Clay, Ma'am." The blond cowboy introduced tipping his hat forward

"So what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Master Fund asked leading Rhea into the building, where Kimiko and Dojo the small dragon prepared some tea, as they sat down at the table.

"I'm here on business." Rhea then produced a scroll from out of her sleeves and handed to Master Fung across the table. As he opened it and began to read it's contents, Rhea explained. "I am hosting a martial arts tournament in one week and I hoped that my old master would contemplate entering. Of course your young dragons here would be more than welcome to enter too."

Omi was the first to become very excited over the news, "O pleeease Master Fung! I would very much like to go!" looking at his Master with puppy dog eyes.

"And what do the rest of you think?"

"It'll be a piece of cake of us!" Raimundo announced confidently.

"It'll be a test of our training." Clay said offering a more logical reply.

"Why not?" Kimiko seemed the least interested but she had been out voted.

"Very well, we shall attend." Master Fung had no choice but to accept the invitation now.

"Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you there. Don't lose that scroll either, it's your entry pass. Now I must dash I have other business to attend to." She rose to her feet "I will see you in Shibuya in one week. Train well young monks." Rhea waved and took her leave.

"Jack will you get rid of her already!" a small spectral being with a colourful mask spat angrily, motioning towards the small blond girl toying with a mechanical robots.

"She won't listen to me." The red haired teenager known as Jack whined.

"But she will listen to me." The bickering pair looked towards the figure that was looming at the bottom of the staircase. "Long time no see Jack-chan." The older girl stepped out of the shadows and stood behind the small child. "Oi! Pipsqueak, home time."

The girl almost jumped out of her skin, "You can't do anything to me! I'll tell my mommy-" she squealed when the visitor picked her up and dropped her roughly into a large cardboard box.

"Tape." She half demanded, which Jack pretty much threw at her in a panic. After the box was securely tapped up, the words 'Demon child, do not open' were scrawled into the top and a few air holes poked in. Showing some surprising body strength, the older girl hauled the box up the stairs. Jack and the ghost heard brief laughter followed by 'Thanks Mrs Spicer'

"How come you couldn't do that?"

"Heh, it's an art." Jack shrugged, as the girl placed a tray with coffee and cupcakes on the large metal table.

"What no hug for your big sister?"She looked a little hurt but pulled Jack into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"It's great to see you again, Rhea. I've been busy; you know evil deeds and stuff."

"I wasn't aware you had a sister."

"He doesn't, I'm just a really good friend." Rhea laughed, finally releasing Jack from the embrace. "So who's the ghost?"

"This is Wuya. She's a witch, trapped inside a puzzle box my dad sent me."

"Huuh." Rhea looked perplexed as she passed her hand through Wuya's form, "That's odd. O yeah! Almost forgot, here you go." She tossed the evil boy genius an envelope. "An invitation, next week Shibuya, front row seat. You better be there."

Jack looked ecstatic, "O really you got it set up? Oooo! I can't wait!" he chirped holding the envelope like it was gold.

Rhea chuckled, nibbling on one of the delicious cupcakes Jack's mother had baked. "Yeah, I finally found enough time to organise it. My grandmother helped me too since she knows the masters of a few dojo's. If you have any friends that want to come, they can."

"Like this fool has any other friend." Wuya chipped in.

"Your ghost is very mouthy."

Rhea stayed chatting to Jack for a few hours before noticing the time and leaving the boy genius to his work.

-Knowledge is power, and power corrupts. So study hard and be evil.

Beginning


	2. Battle

**Chapter 2: Battle**

"Fuu, this came around quicker than I thought." Rhea took a deep breath, gripping the gold hilt of the black blade she had at her waist for comfort, before she strode out onto the stage. The Yoyogi National Stadium in Shibuya wasn't large but all thirteen thousand seats where full. Rhea was most surprised, more people liked martial arts than she thought. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to my first and hopefully not my last tournament!" the crowd cheered loudly. "I'd like to thank you all for attending and a thank you for all my contestants for entering. The first three matches will be a 'free-for-all' the ones that remain at the end of the timer will be put through to the next round. So Good luck!" another cheer from the crowd and she took her leave as the first fifty fighters took to the stage.

"RHEA!" contest holder spun around to have a red haired goth pounce on her.

"Hey Jack-chan." She hugged Jack, "I'm glad you could come."

"Hey I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Where Wuya?" She questioned noticing that her friend was lacking one annoying ghost.

"She's with Chase." He stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Chase?" A name she hadn't heard before.

"Super evil guy he's awesome. They don't know I'm here. Wuya forgot about it." Jack sighed "Anyway forgot about her I brought you something for luck." He handed Rhea a hefty box, which contained a three quarter length deep blue brocade cheongsam with a silver sash.

"O thank you so much Jack." She grinned, fluffing his hair so much his goggles fell over his eyes. "I'm going to change now." And with that she headed off down the corridor.

After meeting with his close friend Rhea, Jack headed back to his reserved seat, stopping at the refreshment stands on the way.

"Quickly I just saw Jack Spicer!"

Looking around in a flurry he spotted the four Xiaolin warriors, they too spotted him and he took that as a sign to run, making it past the V.I.P guards near his box. "That was close." He sighed closing the door behind him.

The tournaments next stage started, this time standard one on one battles. These went by quicker than Jack had thought. After this stage there was another free for all which narrowed down the thirty-eight competitors to sixteen. Now the serious fighting was going to begin. The sixteen remaining fighters were called to the stage to draw lots from a box to see who they would fight.

"So this is where you are worm." Jack shrieked at the immortal which appeared in his box.

"Chase, good to see you...o it's started." The evil boy genius trailed off as he noticed the fights were going to begin. The crowd began to murmur. As a young woman with long dusty pink braided hair, one bang dyed blue: took to the stage.

"Yes, yes. I know I shouldn't be fighting but it seems one of our fighters as suddenly dropped out and I will take his place." Rhea's opponent took to the stage.

"Isn't that Omi?" Wuya gestured to the small bald headed monk.

"KICK HIS ASS, RHEA!" Jack cheered loudly.

"Wait a moment. That girl possesses two Shen gong wo." Wuya blurted out, noticing the relics hanging at Rhea's waist.

"Really? She's had those years."

"I won't go easy on you, kid." Rhea warned, dropping into her Shequan stance.

"BEGIN!"

Omi leapt into battle first yelling 'Monkey Strike' as he flew at her.

Rhea focused entirely on Omi and his many openings. Her pointed palms extended forward with such force it caught the young monk off guard. Omi landed regaining his composition before he moved into another barrage. Rhea's stance was unchanging her feet never leaving the ground for more than a few seconds to strike, which were precise and accurate. Her persona was that of a cobra. After ten minutes of constant moving, Rhea decided it was time to end it and lunged forward into a barrage, forcing the bald monk out of the ring.

"WINNER RHEA KIYOSAWA!" she bowed to the ref then promptly left the arena.

"Woah dude, that was intense. You wiped the floor with Omi." Raimundo stated loudly, patting Rhea on the back.

Omi scowled at his taller monk "No-one used me to clean the floor! It was a good match. Though not good enough since I did not win."

"Don't worry, there will more tournaments in the future." Rhea smiled.

"You have gotten stronger Rhea." Her old master commented finally joining the conversation.

"Thank you Master Fung."

"Oh, that's right. You should best be on your guard Rhea ma'am." Clay warned tipping his hat.

"Eh? Why?"

"We saw Jack Spicer hanging around." Kimiko explained.

"He's evil!" Omi chipped in dramatically.

"I know. I invited him." She smirked at the monks shocked faces, Omi jumped up in her face.

"Why would you do something like that?" he shouted, Rhea forced the bald monk off her before replying.

"Jack's a close friend. Besides he's harmless." Rhea shrugged and quickly changed the subject "You best be off Raimundo, your battle is about to start."

"Heh, so it is." With that Rhea left the monks and headed towards the foyer, where she was grabbed by a few reporters. Giving a quick interview she managed to escaped towards the V.I.P boxes.

Pushing open the door, she chirped "Hey, Jack-chan!" her eyes fell on someone other than Jack. A tall dark haired man, dressed in armour and had the most captivating golden eyes. '_Shit wrong box' _

"Oh, hey Rhea!" the red haired genius leaned back in his chair to greet her.

"For a minute there I thought I had the wrong box." She chuckled nervously, closing the door behind her.

"Rhea, this is Chase."

She bowed suddenly to Chase, "Jack-chan spoke of you. Thank you for putting up with him, I know he's a handful." She sounded like his mother.

"Heeey!" Jack whined.

"What have I told you about whining?" Rhea questioned, tapping him on the head like a naughty puppy.

"Don't do it." Jack pouted, being embarrassed like this in front of his idol Chase Young.

"Exactly" she took residence on one of the comfy looking chairs, removing her blade so she could sit. "So enjoying the festivities?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "you gave cheese ball a right beating." He attempted to recreate the fight.

"Do you know said cheese ball? Because they seem to know you" Rhea questioned curiously, swinging her legs over the arm of the chair.

"Yeah they always get in the way of my evil plans."

"Jack you couldn't do anything right even if it jumped in front of you with instructions." Wuya wasn't very supportive of the young genius.

"You know for a ghost that managed to get sealed away in a puzzle box for god knows how many years, you're quite bitchy." Rhea took an immediate dislike to Wuya. "What was it again...Wuhoo?"

"It's Wuya."

"Loozah?" Rhea sniggered as the old ghost witch got very annoyed.

"Insolent girl."

"Old hag." Rhea looked over to Jack who looked terrified at the argument "Hey Jack-chan, do you not have the box so we can put the old bat to rest? Or at least a mute button?"

"If I were in my original form, you wouldn't be so confident!" Wuya boasted angrily.

"Well the fact is you're not and I don't take threats from disembodied old people seriously." Rhea moved from her chair. "Later Jack-chan. I got some more work to do." She waved and left.

"You should have asked about the Shen gong wu." Jack remained.


	3. Scales

**Chapter 3 : Scales**

The tournament was a success, unfortunately for the Xiaolin monks they did not win. Rhea wound up fighting the champion as extra prize: if they won against her, they would win an extra sixty-four thousand yen. He didn't win.

Rhea was sat crossed legged on the tatami mat of her dojo at home: her Grandmother 'Haruka' had converted it into a dojo for her. First thing in the morning was the only time Rhea got to herself at home. '_Silence before the storm_' she mused, glancing at the clock on the far wall it was only six o'clock, her father would soon see the news.

**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK –SLAM-**

The dojo door was slammed opened. Her father was stood there looking just as angry as she thought.

"Do you think this is funny?" He shouted.

"What?" Rhea was unfazed and stayed crossed legged on the floor.

"That stupid tournament! Do you know how hard it will be to marry you into a respectable family now?" her father was obsessed with his image, to the extent that chose who his children would marry. Rhea's older sister was married with twins, her brother had married then divorced by his father's demanded no less.

Rhea sighed intolerantly "Oh please, I don't need to marry some stuck up little twerp you try to flog me to."

"How dare you talk back to your father."

Rhea moved from her meditation position, to stretch her legs and back. "I'll do what I like."

"And as long as you live under this roof, you'll do what I say and I say you have an omiai meeting at 5pm." Her father stormed out making sure to slam the door on the way out.

"I'm so glad to be out of that house." Rhea groaned, finally being able to spread her wings properly.

"Yeah, your dad is a git."

"Understatement of the year, Rayne-chan. "

"Still am really sorry that I couldn't make it to your tournament." The fashionable pink haired woman apologised for the umpteenth time.

"It's fine, Rayne-chan, I understand." Rhea smiled at her old school friend. They reached their destination, a little coffee shop cutely named 'A little slice of England' and ironically owned by an English woman. They ordered their beverages and some cake then sat down at a table by the window with very comfortable arm chairs.

"Let me tell your fortune. Things can only get better." Rayne reassured, producing a deck of tarot cards from her bag and began to shuffle them.

"You know I don't like knowing about those sorts of things." Rhea preferred not knowing her future.

"It won't hurt."

"Fine." Rhea gave in and shuffled the cards her friend handed her. The girls thanked the waitress who brought their ordered over and Rayne laid out the chosen cards.

"Let me see." Rhea looked from Rayne and then down to the cards. How could a few pieces of card possibly predict her future? She breathed deeply as she slurped her warm drink. "A change. A big change no less. It will involve lots of travelling. A new friendship." Rayne hummed as she glanced over the remaining cards.

"That's what I do anyway. I travel everyday from Uenohara to Shibuya. I met one of Jack-chan's friend yesterday." Rayne frowned at her sceptical companion.

"Be a bit more open minded for once." At this moment in time all Rhea was bothered about was the piece of chocolate cake sat on the plate in front of her. "How about some karaoke after this?" the pink haired woman suggested sipping her earl grey tea.

"We haven't done that in ages. Deal!" they both chuckled. Rayne and Rhea got along quite well; she was the only friend from school since for some reason the other girls in their class just didn't like either of them.

Some hours later they finally left the karaoke bar and decided that some more food was in order.

"I fancy ramen." Rhea loved spicy ramen.

"I want yakisoba."

-beep beep-

Rhea held up a hand to say she was going to answer it. "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Rhea held the phone at arm's length "Shibuya-"

"You should have been at your omiai two hours ago!"

She glanced at her watch: seven pm. "O yeah." She was far to nonchalant about it for her fathers taste.

"I have had it with you! Get back home right now!" he snapped and hung up.

Rhea looked at Rayne but she stopped her from talking " I heard everything. He was pretty loud."

"Let's get ramen." Rhea announced marching off to one of the nearby Ramen stands.

"You're in a lot of trouble and you want ramen?" Rayne looked at her quizzically.

"Well I might as well. I can't possibly get in anymore trouble can I?"

"I suppose so."

The hum of Rhea's motorbike died as she pulled up to her large house. Switching the lights off and plunged herself into darkness, staring up at the blanket of stars for a while before made a move. '_I can't be doing with this'_ she took a deep breath before unlocking the front door.

A harsh slap across the face was the warm fatherly welcome home. "You impudent little brat, I ask you to do one tiny thing and you can't even do that right!" Nori –her father- hit her again. She couldn't be bothered to dodge and it would make matters worse. If that was possible.

"Yeah I forgot." She huffed and sauntered around the angry business man.

"I wouldn't be so angry if you hadn't held that tournament." He snapped.

"And perhaps I wouldn't be this way if you weren't such as ass." She glared back. The way her father was had nothing to do with Rhea's niche for wandering or her love of martial arts but she could argue that it was.

"Don't shift the blame onto me young lady! Would it kill you to settle down like your sister?"

"Yes it would! Like my name says I need to go with the flow. Being here is a like a god damn cage!" Rhea chose the wrong words.

"If that's the case then GET OUT! You won't last ten minutes out there on your own! You'll learn the hard way!"

Rhea ran up the stairs and gathered the necessary things she needed: a change of clothes, her black blade, a golden fan with a dragon shape, money etc. Reappearing downstairs with her stuffed bag, she didn't even look back at her father as she stormed past exiting the house. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she revved her bike back into gear and zipped off into the night her headlights guiding her way.

After some hours of constant driving another large house came into view. A familiar house she knew all too well. She felt awkward as she shut the metal fence behind her and carried on the drive up to the house. Rapping on the door she waited anxiously, finally becoming aware of the pain in her cheek. The door opened allowing a warm light to spill out into the overwhelming darkness.

"Hi, Mrs Spicer."

"Rhea, dear what on earth are you doing here at this hour? What happened to your face it's all red?"

"Erm...yeah, I got kicked out..." those words did it; Jack's mother grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"That man needs some restrain. You can stay here as long as you like. You're always welcome here." She smiled "I'll go set the spare room up for you. Jack is in the basement tinkering on his toys." She sighed and disappeared upstairs.

Rhea crept down the basement stairs, to find Jack in his adorable all in one pyjamas with a little Frankenstein head on the front, momentarily moshing to some metal music before he carried on with a new robot.

"Nice pyjamas Jack-chan." The young genius jumped and looked petrified as he turned towards his guest.

"Rhea! What are you doing here?" he noticed the heavy looking bag hanging from her shoulder, "O your dad?" she nodded.

"Your mother said I could stay a while." She looked at his sleep attire "Honestly Jack-chan, a bit old for those aren't you?"

Jack blushed "They're comfy."

"So is my leather jacket but you don't see me sleeping in it." She joked.

"Jack, Rhea! I've made some supper." Mrs Spicer hollered.

"Okay!" they chimed in sync.

As she headed up the stairs, she felt relieved: she had finally managed to leave the gilded cage of a home behind her.


	4. Unbalanced

**Chapter 4: Unbalanced**

"So let me get this straight: we're going to find a magical artefact called Shen gong wu?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Jack nodded as they flew through the air in one of Jack's new inventions.

"And Wuya said these are Shen gong wu too?" Rhea looked at her black blade and golden dragon fan.

"Yeah, she forgot to ask you about those because of the cat fight."

Rhea chuckled "Hey did you hear something?" she moved to glanced out the window, a blast of fire and earth had been launched at them. The pair hurtled out of contraption. Rhea fell into the forest below, breaking her fall.

Groaning she attempted to untangle her hair from the branches "my hair." She whimpered. "JACK!" she hollered hoping to hear some sort of response from the whiny young boy. Just as Rhea shifted her wait on the branch it gave way under her weight sending her crashing into the bushes below. "Stupid tree. Stupid bush. Stupid whatever blew up the plane." She huffed angrily, crawling out of the shrubbery: mentally rejoicing that they went thorny.

"Rhea?" glancing up she recognized the four staring at her as the xiaolin monks.

"Hi." She sounded quite calm as she picked leaves out of her hair.

"What are you doing out here?" Kimiko asked.

"Taking a walk."

"In the bushes?" Raimundo added confused.

"I fell out of that tree actually. I was climbing it and the branch snapped." Rhea shrugged, "What are you doing out here?"

"We are looking for Shen gong wu!" Omi announced,

"I have no idea what that is but need some help?"

"O that would be most welcome. As they say two skulls are much more enhanced than one." Rhea as well as the other monks stared at Omi oddly.

"What did he just say?" Rhea pointed at the bald monk who was marching off happily to find the Shen gong wu.

"I think he meant 'Two heads are better than one'" Raimundo translated: seems like Omi did this a lot.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Rhea questioned, Dojo sat on her shoulder to explain a little better.

The green dragon produced a large scroll from where she didn't want to ask. The circle on the scroll showed a little moving picture "It's called the 'Sea of Smog' it allows the user to turn into smog."

"Hmm, interesting."

They were searching the woods for sometime before Rhea came across a golden baton with a red gem inset in the middle. Dojo checked with his scroll and nodded. "That's the one."

Kimiko ran forward to pick the relic up but Rhea grabbed it at the same time. The Sea of Smog started to glow brightly.

"Rhea what are you doing dude?" The monks were startled by her actions.

"What? I like collecting antiques." She smirked, tightening her grip.

"Rhea, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Eye of Dashi against your-" The blue haired girl paused, did she have any Shen gong Wu?

"This." The older warrior held up her black blade. "I was told that this is one of your Shen Gong Wu." Everyone looked at Dojo for an answer.

"Okay give me a minute." The dragon placed a pair of reading glasses on his nose: even fifteen hundred year old dragons need help with the fine print. "Okay here it is: the Komori Sword. A sword Shen Gong Wu that lets its user hang upside down like a bat and fight well in darkness."

"Okay the challenge is a game of rollerblade chase. First to catch the Wu wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko shouted. The forest started to flash brightly as it morphed into the battle arena. A winding road complete with full loops and hair pin bends.

"This is interesting." Rhea looked at the race track with amazement. The baton hovered in front of them.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the teenager shouted this phrase caused the Wu to shoot off and Kimiko gave chase.

"What?" Rhea frowned, _'How nice of her to tell me the rules'_ Fortunately for Rhea, roller-skating was no problem for her but she was still somewhat behind Kimiko and the Wu.

"catch me if you can!" Kimiko taunted.

"O I will. Azure hustle." Azure flames flared around Rhea's blades giving her a sudden boost of speed.

"Blue flames? That is so cool!" Raimundo was easily impressed.

"Eye of Dashi FIRE!" glancing behind her Rhea decided to use her own Shen Gong Wu.

"Komori sword!" she jumped and started skating upside down on the underneath of the track.

"Come on Kimiko you can do it!" Omi cheered. The young Japanese monk used Rhea's previous trick and used her own fire element to give her a boost. She raced above whilst Rhea clung to the underside of the track.

"Sorry Kimiko but I need that item." Reaching out for the trail edge, she flipped over onto the right side almost knocking Kimiko off in the process. Rhea spun around, skating skilfully backwards. "Copy this. Azure Tempest." A tunnel of sapphire fire formed around her right arm before she launched it towards Kimiko. The young monk was completely overwhelmed. Rhea took this opportunity to leap forward with another boost to seize the Wu. There was another blinding flash and the scenery returned to normal. Rhea was leant against a tree holding the two newly acquired artefacts.

"More for my collection. At least you know who has them." Rhea chuckled, inspecting the Eye of Dashi.

"Why did you challenge us? I thought you were on our side?" Omi asked still very confused by her actions.

"The only side I've ever been on is my own. Later Monks." She waved and disappeared into the forest. "that was fun." She mused.

"O I FINALLY FOUNBD YOU!" Jack appeared out of thin air and jumped on Rhea energetically.

"And I found what you were looking for." Holding up the two Shen Gong Wu, Jack was speechless. Unfortunatly someone else wasn't.

"Good, now give them to me." The ghostly witch demanded eagerly.

"How about no." Rhea glared at the spirit and waved her hand through her.

"Give me the Shen Gong Wu you wretched girl!" Wuya snapped impatiently.

Rhea stared at the fifteen hundred year old witch dumbfounded "How are you even going to hold them? Besides this one turns you into smog, how much more disembodied can you get?" She remarked, sniggering slightly. Rhea heard Jack chuckling too.

"You have no need for those. NOW GIVE THEM TO ME!"

Jack finally decided to intervene with a curious question "Say Rhea. Where did you get the Eye of Dashi from?"

"I won it. Here you go Jack-chan." Rhea smiled and shoved the two relics into his hands.

"you'll give them to a useless fool like Jack but not to an all powerful witch like myself?" Wuya was still complaining.

Rhea ignored Wuya and ruffled Jack's hair so much that his goggles fell over his eyes. "Who did you win it from?" Jack questioned again.

"Well after I climbed out of a tree, I bumped into the Xiaolin monks. They were quite glad to let me help them find the Sea of Smog but not so glad when I refused to let go of it. I got challenged to a showdown thing. Most bazaar thing I've ever seen. I won of course." Rhea was rather egotistical at times and didn't care who she crushed to prove it.

"I'm impressed that Spicer has such a competent ally." Both Rhea and Jack jumped when Chase Young entered the scene nonchalantly.

"It's not hard when I'm challenged to silly little games. I wanted a proper fight!" Rhea huffed, fiddling with her blue dyed bang. "Later Jack-chan" she waved and started to walk off in a random direction.

"Hey wait! Where are you going Rhea?" Jack pestered.

"I'm going to Shibuya. So I won't be back for a day or two...possibly a week. Tell your mom not to worry." Rhea smiled and flung out the golden fan "Dragon Wing fan." The Wu turned into a giant fan, hoping onto the strange transportation device and soared off ungracefully over the trees, clipping the tree tops as she went. "This is different and yet economical." She mused.

As they say

"What Omi did to that sentence is what we're going to do to you!"

Omi: I command you to spill your internal organs now!

Jack: What kind of sick people are you?

Rai: I think he means "spill your guts".


	5. Worlds

**Chapter 5: World**

"It's this it?" a slender masked figure mused looking over the beaten members of a karate dojo.

"Do you think it is honourable to challenge a dojo with no real purpose?" an old man asked sternly, obviously the dojo master.

"No but it's damn fun though." The fighter straightened the high mandarin collar of her cerulean tunic.

"You will fight me next." The old man stated boldly taking his stance.

"Gladly jiji." The opponent also dropped into her fighting stance.

"GO!"

The pair was evenly matched. For an old man he could deliver a powerful punch but the fighter was growing bored. As she recovered after leaping backwards, her stance changed a style that ignored defensive manoeuvres and focused all concentration on quick precise strikes. She kept up her volley of punches and occasional kicks until the old master's stamina gave out and he was sent crashing onto the ground.

"You fought well for an old man." The fighter showed some respect and bowed to the defeated dojo. She took her leave over the dojo wall. Someone had been expecting her.

"There!" looks like someone had tipped the police and for once they were quite prompt in their response.

"Shit." The masked fighter leapt from the top of the wall and flipped onto the roof of a nearby stationary road and used the bustling roads as stepping stones, leaping from car to car.

"KIYOSAWA I KNOW THAT'S YOU!" she heard a policeman shout as she skidded down a series of alleyways, discarding the blue festival mask in a trashcan as she dashed by.

"Now we go up." She huffed running to jump and a grab of a dangling fire escape ladder. Rhea didn't stop until she reached the rooftop. "Urgh. I thought I'd never lose them."

The setting sun cast a warming glow on her, as she walked over to the wire fence and looked down on the bustling city.

"No matter how much it changes, I still love this city." Rhea mumbled, resting her back on the fence and slid down onto the cold ground. Shibuya was where Rhea spent most of her childhood or the ones where she wasn't off learning martial arts. "Too bad there are so many rules." She complained to no-one in particular. "I just..." Rhea didn't even finish her sentence and dosed off.

"_Rhea. Rhea." Someone shook her awake. As Rhea opened her eyes, she found herself with her head on her school desk, her red haired friend gleaming at her. "Come on sleepy head, schools over. Shibuya nightlife awaits us." _

"_Hai hai." Rhea shifted and picked her school bag up that hung at the side of her table. _

"_Did you hear that? I knew they did."_

"_Bet they're escorts." A group of girls giggled glancing at the pair by the window._

"_Especially Iwata, everyone knows she's that kind of girl."_

_Blatant gossip didn't sit too well with Rayne and Rhea. They liked to express their dislike quite vividly. Rhea grabbed the leader of the group by the shoulder and forcefully turned her around straight into her clenched fist. _

"_You never learn do you?" Rhea glared at the quivering girl, then promptly left with Rayne. _

"_You can't get away with it forever Kiyosawa!" she screeched after them._

_Rhea turned around with a smug grin plastered to her face "O but I will."_

"Hmm." A cooling breeze awoke Rhea. The sky was no longer a palette of pinks and reds but greys and blues. Yawning loudly as she stretched out her legs, something caught her attention: a figure was stood on top of the metal fence looking over the city as she had previously done.

"An interesting place to take a nap." The voice was deep obviously male. As he glimpsed over to her, Rhea noticed his glowing golden eyes, which looked even more impressive in the darkness.

"You're Jack's friend." She stated finally remembering who it was, "Chase...I think."

"I would use that term very loosely." He warned sternly, jumping down from the fence.

"So any particular reason you're here or should I take it as a coincident?" Rhea questioned curiously, finally rising to her feet now that her legs were fully awake.

"I have a proposition for you." Chase stated simply.

"I can see this being 'joining the forces of evil' proposal." Rhea retorted, "I'll tell you what I seem to have to explain to everyone. The only side I'm on is my own."

"Interesting. And what if my offer was beneficial to you then what would you say?"

Rhea became curious to what his deal now contained. "I might be swayed."

"Your skills in combat are rather good. It would be a shame to have you as an enemy. I also heard from Spicer that you have been kicked out from your home?"

"Yes well my parents and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Rhea shrugged "Though I wish Jack could keep his mouth shut sometimes." She sighed her younger brother was such a blabber mouth at times.

"Join me and you can stay at my layer and I can also teach you Tai Chi. This is of course in return for your services."

Rhea thought about it quite quickly "Why not. It's the best...and only offer I've had all day." She mused "Sign me up Chase-dono."


	6. Apart

**Chapter 6: Apart.**

"Wow Chase-dono your place is huge!" Rhea gawped at the sight before her: everything was a light blue colour, step stone stairs leading up to various open rooms, there was even a waterfall: How that was possible Rhea wasn't quite sure.

Ignoring Rhea's comment Chase ascended the staircase as several big cats appeared from one of the nearby rooms making her panic slightly.

"These are my _pets_." There was something about the way he said that which made Rhea feel very uncomfortable. She flinched when a clouded leopard nudged her hand. It stared at her intently as if asking to be petted, Rhea cautiously extended a hand and stroked the large cat on the head. Sensing no further danger from the cat, Rhea crouched down and smiled at the leopard.

"Aren't you cute." The jungle cat purred loudly in response.

"What's she doing here?" a familiar bitter voice questioned.

"Oh, if it isn't Wuhoo." Rhea joked smiling politely.

"IT'S WUYA!" the ghost snapped angrily.

"She's working for me now." Chase explained.

"Hello." Rhea waved and went to follow him up the stairs.

"Why would you want her working for you? She's clearly on the monk's side!"

"Pfft. Highly unlikely Wuya but as they say 'the mind is the first to go'" Rhea shook her head sympathetically.

"Why you little ingrate-"

**SLAM**

"Ow...HELLO?" rhea heard Chase sigh infuriated.

"What is it now Spicer?"

'_Wow he didn't even have to look'_ Rhea thought quite impressed but then realised no-one has a voice quite like Jack's.

"I er...brought you some wu. I was hoping we could work out a new deal." Jack stuttered nervously as the jungle cats started to circle him.

"I have no need for Shen Gong Wu." Chase was very quick to discard Jack's request.

"Aw, come on Chase-dono. Give him a chance." Rhea argued, her presence catching Jack's attention.

"Rhea what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment." Rhea skipped back down the stairs and shooed the hungry looking cats away from Jack. "Chase-dono you might want to feed your _pets_ better." She suggested humorously.

"HA!" Wuya's screechy laugh went straight through Rhea, "The only thing Jack can do is look after Cyclops."

Rhea sneered at Wuya "A Cyclops? Your mind really did erode over the years didn't it? I mean is that the best you could think of Wuya?"

The purple ghost was quick to bite back and flew straight down into Rhea's face. "And what's wrong with a Cyclops?"

"They're stupid, clumsy, no depth perception, bigger doesn't always mean better and their extremely unhygienic it's quite gross." Rhea ravelled off her list of why a Cyclops is no good.

"O and what would you suggest then, little miss know-it-all?"

"Something with a little more brain for starters. Sirens? They're pretty useful, good abilities too. They can use their voice to hypnotise those with weak wills."

"HA and do you know where to find one?" Wuya smirked Rhea might have knowledge about mythical creatures but she'd look stupid if she couldn't find one.

"Naturally." Rhea pulled a taunting face at Wuya, "So Chase-dono how about it? Giving Jack a chance?" she asked the master of the layer.

"I suppose, if he can fetch this Siren. You can show him the way but you are not to interfere" Chase warned.

Rhea grinned and excitedly fluffed Jack's hair. "We can do that now." Rhea looked down at her clothes "though I best change. WE can stop at your house Jack. I left my stuff there anyway. We'll be back later Chase-dono." The dark pink haired woman grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him out of the secret layer.

"What is this place?" Jack looked up at the red neon lights that arched up above them.

"Kabukichō." Rhea looked much smarter in her black fitted trousers, electric blue bat collared shirt, sunglasses and platform boots. "A word of advice: don't leave my side at all." As they walked through the district, Jack made the mistake of looking at the store windows.

"R-Rhea..." she looked at Jack's beat red face then realized what he probably saw.

"Ah...I should have warned you not to look either." She chuckled, suddenly stopping in her tracks "Here it is." Jack looked at the sign she was pointing at 'Club Paradise.' There was a large board with pictures of people on it some of them were dimmed out. She guided him down the stairs and pushed open the heavy door.

"Welcome~." A voice cooed, "Is this your first time?"

"Actually I wanted to speak to your Mama-san." Rhea removed her glasses and smile at the blond girl talking to her.

"Oh, I-I'll be right back." The girl scuttled off and spoke to a tall dark haired man who glanced in her direction smiling at her. He then spoke to the girl and she ran off somewhere.

"Kiyosawa-san, it's good to see you again." The tall man smiled at her.

"You too Ares."

"And who is the cute one hiding behind your back?" Ares enquired noticing Jack quivering behind Rhea.

"Ah, this is Jack. My brother in a sense." Rhea managed to shove Jack forward, "This is Ares...he's a host." Jack gave a meek 'Hi' before backing off again. "As you can see, Jack isn't quite used to these places more like his first time ever."

The blond girl reappeared "Sorry to keep you waiting , Mama-san will see you." She bowed and took her place back at the door. Ares lead the pair to the head of the head of the club. He left them at the door.

Knocking loudly, Rhea waited for a response before she opened the door. Behind a mahogany desk sat a woman dressed like a Victorian lady. "Yo, Rayne-chan."

"Rhea!" the woman leapt up and rushed round to hug her, "What on earth happened? I mean I heard you got kicked out and then you vanished!"

"Eh. Sorry, I wound up at Jack's house." Rhea gestured to the timid teen behind her, "I just got an offer for some more training so I'm crashing at my sensei's place." The woman known as Rayne hit her hard.

"What happened to being able to come here if you had trouble?"

"Sorry sorry."

"You're here on business I can see that." Rayne sat back down at her desk.

"Venus is she free?"

The 'Mama-san' glanced at her laptop and clicked around "You're in luck. She's free, her regular is on probation by his wife this month."

"Ah good. Though I'm not the one that needs to see her, he is." Rhea gestured over to Jack who was taking in the surroundings of the office.

Rayne eyed the teen very warily "Rhea, is he even legal?"

She chuckled "Nope, he's on a mission and we need Venus. Although I'm only allowed to show the way and besides you still owe me one." Rhea smirked slyly.

"Very well, you do realise she won't be happy at all." Rayne pointed out as she stood up.

"Yeah but she'll get over it eventually."

The pair followed the host club owner down a corridor to a door with a plaque that read 'Venus'

"Okay Jack, I'll leave this up to you. I'll meet you back at Chase's."

"W-what you're not coming in with me?" Jack started to panic now, he was being taken out of his comfort zone and tried to cling to Rhea.

"Sorry but you're on your own."

Rayne pried the red haired teen off Rhea and shoved him into the room "Venus you have a visitor be nice." She then quickly shut the door before anyone could argue. "Drink?"

Rhea grinned eagerly "Gladly." The women headed back the way they came and into the main lounge area where Rhea and Jack had first entered. "There are a lot of new faces I don't recognise." Rhea caught a glimpse of some of the hosts and hostesses.

"I've been scouting out some new workers since some of the old ones didn't like me taking over from the last Obaa-san." Rayne explained as they took a seat at the bar.

The bartender was a tall and attractive young man with wavy blond hair with a dashing smile. "What can I get you ladies?" he glanced at Rhea "Kiyosawa-chan I've missed you." He pouted.

"Sure you did Dionysus." Rhea chuckled knowing full well to never be swayed by a Host.

"You only ever come on business now why?"Dionysus passed the women a glass of vodka each.

Rhea shrugged "It's just the way it rolls."

The pair chatted away until Rhea finished her drink.

"I best get off. I still have to unpack my small amount of belongings."

"You staying with that guy you mentioned earlier?"

"Chase? Yeah. He's a friend of Jack's and is a Tai Chi master."

"You should just come work here with us. You'd be so popular." Dionysus suggested handing Rayne another drink.

"Not my style. I'm a fighter not a flirter."

"A kid? What on earth is that woman thinking?" The woman Jack presumed as 'Venus' exclaimed angrily.

'_Rhea left this up to me. I can't fail.'_ Jack thought, trying to calmly plan what he was going to say to the hostess. "My name is Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius. I-I er came to ask you for a favour...you're very pretty." The genius trailed off as he shuffled nervously under Venus' unwavering stare.

"Well isn't that cute." Venus patted the spot next to her, indicating Jack to sit with her. Jack wasn't inclined to reject her offer. "So what did you want Venus-onee-san for?" she cooed at him patronisingly.

"I need the help of a Siren and I was refereed to you." Jack blurted out, shuddering as her facial expression changed. She looked angry. "I-I need your help in my plans of world conquest and to prove to my evil idol: Chase young."

Venus ignored everything he previously said and with an icy cold smile asked "Who told you about me?"

Blindly Jack replied "Rhea."


	7. Point

**AN/ Okay I've written Jack as 17 since all sources seem to suggest he's around that age. Also Raimundo and Clay are 16, Kimiko 15 and from what I've read Omi is 8? that sound about right to people? Thanks for reading...sorry about the poor grammar.**

**Chapter 7: Point**

"SI YAH!" Rhea swung a Japanese pole weapon or 'Naginata' around, thrusting it forward as if to stab an invisible enemy. "Hi Yah." Rhea stopped when she noticed 'Yuki' the clouded leopard which had become overly attached to her, perked up and stared off into the distance.

**SLAM**

"Ow..." Jack squeezed out from behind the stone door which opened onto him again.

Venus stood there giggling "Does that happen often?"

"Only to me it seems." He sighed leading her down the torch lit corridor into the inner sanctum of Chase's layer. "Wuya!" Jack called out as he spotted the purple ghost hovering around.

"It seems you're not so useless after all." Wuya mocked eyeing up Venus who was gawping at the layer.

"Is Rhea around?" The red head questioned glancing around for her.

"She's in the training room upstairs." Wuya tagged along as they went to go locate Rhea.

Rhea was taking a break, sat on the floor nibbling on some rice crackers she'd found in the kitchen, when Jack entered the training room with Wuya and a tanned woman with auburn hair. "Venus! Good to see you again." She smiled rising to her feet only to have her eyes almost scratched out. "Whoa, now Tweety." Rhea ducked out the way of Venus' talons.

"I don't know why you called on me but I won't ever forgive you." She hissed.

"I never asked you to. I needed your help." Rhea was quite calm despite having an eccentric Siren trying to claw her to death.

"Why should I help? You don't have anything over me anymore."

"Aw come on that's in the past." Rhea chuckled swinging her Naginata to put some distance between them "Besides it was either you or a Cyclops."

Venus stopped in her tracks, retreating her deadly talons "A Cyclops? That's so old fashioned. I suppose you were right to call on me. So who's the idiot who thinks those one eyed oafs are useful?" The siren was sniggering at the stupid choices people make.

Rhea pointed at the purple ghost that was hovering near Jack, the girls promptly cracked up laughing.

"I'll help but don't think I forgive you."

"Likewise I don't trust you either Venus."

"Don't call me by my work name it's Siren." She hissed,

"Weren't your parent's creative naming you?" Rhea joked, the pair stood glaring at each other until Jack's scream shocked them both. Wuya had started glowing and twitching.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. The Imo Gazer."

"Did she say emo?" Siren asked, rhea sniggered she had thought the same thing.

"Stop your childish banter and get me the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya ordered floating around angrily.

"Rhea will not be joining you." The owner of the dwelling finally decided to show his face with one of his tigers at his heels.

"What why not?"

"I would like to see how useful this Siren actually is."

"Well I'm more functional than the old puff bag." Siren stated arrogantly walking over to Jack who was still stood by the door.

Wuya grumbled "Great I'm stuck with two comedians."

The girls smirked "We do try." Rhea unclasped the fan at her side and threw it over to the hostess.

"You'll need something to gamble. Don't lose it." She warned, Siren waved her off and left the room with Jack and Wuya floating behind aimlessly.

Give it down Jack Spicer, you can't win against our superior might." Omi declared proudly.

"That's Give it up, cue-ball." Jack corrected, it annoyed him how someone could kill idioms so easily.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Siren made herself known which certainly captured the attention of the three male monks. "I have a reputation to uphold but no-one told me I was fighting little kids." She pouted walking over to the telescope shaped artefact.

"Snap out of it you idiots!" Kimiko snapped at her easily distracted male companions.

"Am on it." Clay jumped forward and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. "Sorry Miss but I'm going to have to challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my third arm sash."

"Against my dragon wing fan. The game is high wire kung fu, first to fall looses."

"Let's go Xiaolin showdown!"

The building they were stood on cracked down the middle and split apart, separating the two teams. The backdrop changed all the buildings around them had shot up considerably in height and looked shockingly contorted. Siren and Clay were flung onto a thin steel wire between the two building halves.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Clay shouted, "Third arm sash!" the blue clawed sash tied around the cowboys waist sprung into life taking a vicious swipe at the auburn haired woman, who gracefully flipped out the way.

A smirk crawled onto Siren's face; she didn't need brute force to win her matches as this young monk was going to find out. "_That's no way to treat a lady." _The tone of her voice quivered, "_what's more important a relic or an innocent woman's life?"_

"Do not listen to her Clay!" Omi shouted from the sidelines.

"_Clay. All you need to do is step off that wire." _Nothing else was said as Clay jumped off the wire forfeiting the showdown.

"Alright you did great Siren." Jack praised her rejoining her after the scenery reverted back to normal.

"Dude has no-one told you chivalry is dead." Raimundo lectured Clay who was slightly dazed from the ordeal.

Rhea laughed crudely in Wuya's face, when they returned back to Chase's layer "I so told you that Sirens were better."

"I suppose Spicer and Siren have proved their worth." Chase was sat in his throne trying to ignore the annoyance that some company brought, "Disappoint me and I will not be so merciful." He warned.

The dusky pink haired woman pulled Jack into a head lock "Did you hear that Jack-chan."

"I did but can you let me go. I can't breathe." He tapped her arm pleadingly.

"Opps. I have a problem holding back sometimes." She chuckled.

"Ah shit look at the time. I'm going to be late for work, call if you need me." Siren transformed her forearms into wings and left the layer by one of the windows.

"That was so cool." Jack gawked, "Ah I better get going too. My mom is going to wonder where I am."

"Come on Jack-chan you're seventeen, just ring her and tell her you're with me."

"I think that scares my mom sometimes. You're not the best influence in the world." Those words were unquestionably ones he'd heard from Rhea's mother; once both their parents got talking there was no stopping them.


	8. Blank

**Chapter 8:****Blank**

_Who in their lifetime is good on Earth  
and will become an angel after death  
you look to the sky and ask  
why can't you see them?~_

Chase's layer was full of random rooms which were empty. One located at the very top of the mansion was small with a rock platform swimming in a bed of lava how this even occurred at the top of the building was unknown. It was this room in which Rhea took root for her meditation, sitting on her knees with her Komori sword laid in front of her and Yuki sat just as still beside her. The lava murmured with hot bubbles popping occasionally. The warmth of the room suited Rhea, it was like a sauna but she sat quite contently in a long dark emerald Chinese collared brocade ankle length coat. The clouded leopard's ears twitched as they picked up a new sound.

"There you are."

Rhea stayed focused her eyes still closed anyone would believe she was just sat sleeping upright. "I didn't expect you here so early in the morning Siren."

The tanned woman stayed by the door borderline between hot and cold. "Yes well, Rayne sent me with a message since you apparently can't get signal here."

"Well we are in the middle of no-where." Rhea reminded.

"Well anyway, Rayne wants to see you."

"Did she say what for?"

Siren snapped at Rhea "I'm not your goddamn secretary! Just go see her!" and with that she stormed off.

It seemed like forever since Rhea experienced the dangerous war zone that was the Shibuya department store. Women off all ages were pushing and shoving for the latest fashion or crazy bargain. After braving the lower levels Rhea finally reached the third floor. Her old school friend Rayne was waiting for her in a cake shop, already armed with bags.

"Been shopping?" Rayne waved a hand as she sipped her hot tea. Sitting at the round table a waitress came to take her order.

"Actually I have something for you." Reaching into one of the bigger bags Rayne pulled out a long thick white scroll with two golden handles attached and handed it to Rhea.

She looked at the scroll then back to Rayne bewildered "How did you get this?"

"Huh? Is it important?"

Rhea thanked the waitress who brought her coffee and cake. "That's not quite the question."

Rayne sighed "I pulled it out of my dream."

Wide eyed Rhea sniggered "That is so Nightmare on Elm Street." Rayne simply glared at her. "You're serious? Well anyway this is a magic scroll that belongs to a temple I used to train at and I'm pretty sure the monks are probably panicking a lot once they notice it's missing."

"What exactly are you going to do with that?" Rayne asked eyeing the scroll with suspicion as Rhea handed it back to her.

"I'll hold on to it for a while." Rhea carried on eating her cake happily.

"Hey this thing moves." Laying the scroll on the table Rhea quickly moved her drink and plate out the before Rayne could knock them off the table. In the centre of the scroll was blue circle with white figures moving around.

"Heh it's like charades."

The figure placed a mask over its face and faded out, the outline f the figure was still visible though.

"The Mask of Rio by the look of it, it can make the wearer invisible or something like that." Rhea pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial button then held it to her ear. "Hey Jack, where are you?"

"What do you mean at home? Go find Wuya! One of those Shen Gong wu things has revealed itself it's the mask of Rio."

Rayne watched with amusement as Rhea lost her temper with Jack.

"I don't care if your mom grounded you or are you going to prove Chase wrong that you're not a whiny little cry-baby?" Rhea hung up on Jack and sipped the remaining coffee.

"That was like a mother lecturing her child."

"Shove it."

The rest of the day passed quite quickly. Rhea spent most of it in Shibuya with Rayne shopping since she couldn't return home for her other clothes buying new ones was the next best thing. It was rather late when she returned to Chase's layer.

"Meow." The clouded leopard trotted down the steep staircase as it noticed her arrival.

"Hey Yuki." She smiled and fussed the oddly non-threatening jungle cat.

"It's about time you came back!" The purple ghost snapped floating into view.

"Sorry for enjoying myself." Rhea huffed striding past the ancient witch.

"So how did you know about the Shen Gong Wu?" she pestered suspiciously.

"The same way you seem to; Magic."

_-Beep beep beep beep clack-_

"Mm. Five more minutes." The pink haired woman snuggled back into the pleasantly warm covers and shoved the alarm clock onto the floor. Yuki who had been sleeping at the foot of Rhea's bed stretched and decided to awake her too. Pouncing onto the sleeping woman who jerked suddenly as Yuki roared into her ear. "Okay okay am up." Rhea sat upright and stared at the proud looking cat that jumped off the bed. "O yeah training." She cursed as she swung her legs out of bed "Would it kill him to get under floor heating? These floors are freezing." Grabbing a new kung fu suit from her wardrobe she dressed quickly and headed towards the training room. Taking a sneaky peak in she found the room was empty.

"I see you managed to be on time this morning."

'_This guy has to stop doing that'_ Rhea smiled masking her brief annoyance "I'm always on time."

Chase looked at her with a bemused expression "For the past four days you've been late." He stepped around Rhea and entered the room. "We will carry on from yesterday's training."

"Hai." Rhea did her warm-up stretches then bowed to her teacher to show she was ready. The older man threw her a bo-staff. Rhea was struggling to get the hang of this generally because she use to wielding a Naginata which is theoretically a bo-staff with a large knife attached to one end and small blade on the opposite end to help balance the weapon out. The bo-staff was the overall same length as a Naginata but much lighter, which was Rhea found difficult since she kept using the same force to swing the staff around. In a sparring match with Chase during their previous session, she had performed a downward blow with such force that her staff had snapped in two.

"You need to be calmer during battle. In Tai-Chi you don't need so much power." Chase lectured coolly sweeping Rhea off her feet with the staff.

'_This isn't as easy as I thought.'_


	9. Blind

**A/N: Hey I finally got an update out :3 Thanks to everyone who commented and subscribed :)**

**Chapter 9: Blind**

The midday sun beamed down on the Xiaolin temple. No cloud in the sky, no cooling breeze and barely any shade made the temple courtyard intolerable.

"Is anyone here?" Rhea hollered peering into the main rooms of the temple but finding no one. She eventually found the young monks all gathered by the large fountain having a water fight. "So this is where you all were."

"Rhea, what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked her attention was drawn back to Raimundo who had caught her in the side of the head with a water balloon. "RAI!" she retaliated by dumping a bucket of water over his head.

Omi ran up to Rhea with orange arm bands on "I bet you have come to train under me, since I am clearly the most superior warrior here."

"Yeah this coming from the kid wearing armbands." Rhea mocked, she found the small monk's giant ego highly amusing. "Actually I was curious about something. Jack told me you didn't show up for the last Wu thing."

The monks fell silent then turned to glare at the green dragon leisurely floating in the fountain on a yellow rubber ring.

"Dojo lost the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu."

"HEY! I didn't lose it….just misplaced it." Dojo argued.

"Isn't that scroll rather big? How on earth did you lose it?"

"I just woke up and it was gone."

Raimundo huffed "Yeah because some magical old scroll just sprouted legs and walked away."

Dojo yelped incoherently as if his tail had been pushed into a plug socket and switched on "Look likely people. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. I just don't know which one."

"O yeah big help there Dojo." Raimundo chipped in again.

"Well you can still locate the wu. It'll just be a surprise when you find it." Rhea seemed to motivate people even if she wasn't on their side.

"Why don't you come with us Rhea ma'am?" Clay suggested.

"Why not, I don't have anything better to do."

Rhea was sat behind a new face she didn't recognize. A boy with dark skin he looked like another street wise kid like Raimundo. "I didn't see you last time, you are?"

The boy turned to face her "Yo, I'm Jermaine-"

Omi was quick to join a conversation "Jermaine assisted us in New York. He taught me ball of the basket."

"You mean Basketball." Jermaine corrected.

"He has finally decided to come and train with us at the temple." The small monk explained gleefully "He use to train with the **evil** Chase Young."

This was something she wasn't expecting "Chase Young?"

"O yes. He is very evil."

"I think she gathered that the first time cue ball." Raimundo remarked.

"Hang onto your seatbelts kids we're here." Dojo announced and descended into a bustling city.

"Tokyo my hometown." Kimiko smiled happy to be back in the busy streets of Tokyo.

" Don't get lost this time little partner." Clay warned Omi who looked like he might run off at any given moment.

"This way guys." The group followed the dragon through the streets.

Like Kimiko, Rhea loved Tokyo and this particular area brought back memories of her first and only high school field trip; Tokyo Tower.

"It's somewhere around here." Dojo stated the area was just as busy as the rest of Tokyo. Looking for one possibly tiny artefact wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"So let's try in the tower?" Rhea suggested not even waiting for the monks to agree she walked over to the tower.

"O everyone looks like ants from up here!" Omi had his face pressed against the glass of the observation deck and looked down on the city.

"O great it's the monks and here I was hoping you going to be a no show again."

Omi removed his face from the glass and leapt into his fighting position. "Jack Spicer!"

There was Jack with an arsenal of Jack-bots and Wuya hovering overheard. Rhea noticed the monks looked relived about something.

"We won't let you win this time!"

"We'll see about that. Jack-bots ATTACK!" Jack shouted pointing dramatically. The robots whizzed forwards with circular saws for arms and laser beam machine guns jutting out of their chest plates.

Rhea whistled at she looked through a coin-operated binocular "I forgot how far I could see from here."

"What is she doing here?" Wuya half shouted.

The monks were ploughing through Jack's robots all of them sustaining little damage. The special observation tower was littered shards of metal and cogs.

"My Jack-bots." The boy genius whimpered looking at his work being destroyed.

"Imo Gazer." A blast of glittery dust engulfed the monks putting them to sleep.

"Ah Siren you got my message." Rhea stepped away from the binoculars and smiled at the auburn hostess. The dusky pink haired woman took the orb of Tornami that Omi had stashed away and threw it over to Jack. "Did you find the other one?"

Siren nodded and held up a white crystal which sat inside a clear globe. "They were using it as a tourist attraction. Why exactly are you doing this?" she was curious by Rhea's sudden involvement with the Wu.

Sitting on the handrail Rhea had a slightly eerie smirk. "You'll see."

The trio left Rhea with the monks who were still fast asleep. The effect of the Imo Gazer was that anyone that was seen through it was put to sleep. It didn't take long for the monks to wake up though Omi was the last to op en his eyes.

"You're finally awake I thought I was going to have to call the first aiders." Rhea was still sat on the handrail she was the only one looking chipper, the other monks looked miserable.

"What happened why does everyone look down in the gutter?" Omi looked to his comrades for answers.

"Down in the dumps dude." The Brazilian corrected on cue.

"Sorry to tell ya but we lost little buddy." Clay added watching the bald monk's temper slowly start to bubble.

"We lost to Jack Spicer?"

"Sorry Omi it was my fault I lost the showdown and the orb of Tornami." Jermaine apologized but Omi's temper boiled over he quickly latched onto Jermaine's collar.

"You wagered MY orb of Tornami?"

"So win it back next time." Rhea stated joining the fray.

"I should not have to if somebody hadn't LOST IT!"Omi snapped angrily.

"It's always about you isn't it Omi?" Jermaine pushed the monk away.

"No again." Kimiko sighed with embarrassment as the pair shouted at each other loudly gaining attention from the other visitors that had started to arrive on the top observation deck.

"Again?" Rhea stood next to the younger girl as they watched the Clay and Raimundo try to stop the fight.

"Yeah when Jermaine last came to visit he was a higher level than all of us. Omi didn't take it too well and got really jealous trying to outdo Jermaine which made matters worse."

**Beep beep beep**

'_Your presence is requested. Siren'_

"Sorry Kimiko, I have to go." She held up her phone, the black haired monk nodded.

"I understand."

"Here's my number. Let me know if anything happens. I'll help if I can, if I don't respond straight away it'll mean I haven't got signal I need to sort that out." Rhea chuckled and took her leave weaving around the other visitors and slipped into the elevator.

Upon leaving the tower she spied Siren and Jack waiting for her.

"What were you doing with the monks?" Wuya interrogated.

Rhea retreated holding a hand over her nose "Breath mints Wuya. I was testing them, they don't seem to trust each other too much."

"I still don't believe you." The ghost hissed.

"Once again I am impressed and here I thought you were their friend." The trio jumped as Chase Young appeared sneakily once again.

"You really need to stop doing that." Rhea scolded, "I barely know them. Friendship with the monks is convenient in any case."

Jack stared at her with puppy eyes "I'm not convenient am I?"

Rhea replied by pulling him into an affectionate headlock "Of course not you're my adorable little brother."

Siren left commenting that her reputation would drop if anyone else saw them together. "O yeah Jack-chan I need you to set up a satellite or something so I can get signal at Chase's place." The older man simply glared at sternly. "That's if Chase-dono doesn't mind."

"Do as you please." The evil prince also took his leave, vanishing as quickly as he had arrived.

Rhea couldn't sleep that night and took it upon herself to practice her Bo staff techniques.

"Chase-sama will be pleased to know that you're getting the hang of it."

Being so focused on her training she hadn't seen anyone enter the room. A raven haired Japanese woman walked towards her. _Had such a pretty woman been here before?_ She only stood taller than Rhea with the assistance of five inch okobo sandals; the kimono was also rather unusual one sleeve was elbow length whilst the right side stopped at her wrist, the woman wore no obi-belt but three different colour sashes which were attached to a wooden quiver at her hip.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at Rhea "It's no surprise that you don't recognise me, it's me Yuki."


	10. Envy

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in ages. Thanks to everyone who has read this :)**

Chapter 10: Envy

_**Beep beep beep**_

"Of all the times to message me." Rhea grumbled. Delving into her pocket as she ran up the steep staircase towards her morning training.

_-Ohayou Rhea. The boys are still fighting ): on better news Master Fung says once we find the scroll we can go and find our Wudai weapons! I hope they can get along before we go travelling. Kimiko.-_

If it had been possible Rhea's skin would have physically turned green from envy. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip and her brow furrowed angrily. '_Wudai weapons that'll put them on a higher ground than me'_

"I didn't know you could make that kind of expression."

The young woman glanced upwards quickly with a smile on her face, the phone now safely tucked away in the pocket of her crimson Capri pants. "I simply thought of unpleasant things." She moved up a step and stood on par with her master with Yuki at her ankles. "It seems I was almost late again."

Chase's golden eyes followed Rhea as she guiltlessly walked past him into the training room. Even the prince of darkness had trouble believing this girl was just a friend of that fool Jack Spicer. Something just didn't sit right, her actions and very words were glib, as if she were planning something constantly.

* * *

"O Rhea you have come to visit again." Omi greeted her warmly at the dojo entrance. She carried a large duffle bag over her shoulder.

"You know you've been visiting a lot lately." Dojo perched on her head as they strolled across the grounds.

"You don't like my company. Fine I can leave but you won't know what I've brought for you." Rhea stopped in her tracks.

"Is it food?" Dojo questioned eagerly

Omi pushed the dragon out the way and latched onto Rhea's collar "Did you bring me a present you shouldn't have."

"That's good because I didn't." The young woman pushed Omi away and bowed to the old master that had appeared with the others monks.

"What brings you to the temple?"

Rhea simply handed the large scroll over to the master. The monks stared at her sceptically. "Before you even ask, my friend is a fortune teller, she's pretty good at dousing and managed to locate it."

Omi was bounding up and down like a jack hammer "With this now we can go find our Wudai weapons!"

"Not yet young one. I do not think you or Jermaine are ready for your Wudai weapons."

"WHY?" the pair exclaimed.

"Fellow monks do not fight one another."

"But Master Fung it was Jermaine who lost **my **orb of Tornami."

"I apologised already." That was it the boys started fighting again.

"Oh my, that's not good." Rhea watched as Raimundo and Clay once again separated the pair.

"Omi the Shen Gong Wu belong not only to one person."

"I understand Master Fung." The bald monk turned to Jermaine and bowed "I am…sorry." His words were strained but this apology was good enough for the old master.

"Well best be off." Her visits to the temple seemed rather pointless at times but she didn't care since she often had an ulterior motive not that anyone else needed to know that.

"You're not coming with us Rhea-ma'am?"

"Don't want to get in your way besides I have training soon, my Master got really ticked off last time for being late." She laughed and hurried out of the temple, jumping down the stone stairs four at a time towards the forest at the bottom.

"You seem to be making a lot of trips to visit the monks lately." The long haired sorcerer stepped out from behind a tree with Yuki at his heels.

Rhea laughed nervously "I was just returning something."

Chase stared at her curiously "Which was?"

"The er- ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Why?"

Rhea's brain was screaming explanations at her so many in fact that it overwhelmed her and the first thing she blurted was "So they could get their Wudai weapons."

'_What the hell did I just say? I'm dead.'_

Chase ignored her previous statement and turned his back to her, she sighed with relief.

'_Safe'_

"Since you seem to have too much time on your hands, I am sending you after a new Shen Gong Wu."

"Wuya isn't going with Jack? I didn't think you needed the Wu?" Rhea stopped asking questions when her teacher shot her a violent glare over his shoulder.

"This one will be useful to own. You will take Siren and seek the Wu out in Australia."

"WHAT? Australia is over five thousand miles away! It'll take at least ten hours to get there with a commercial flight." Rhea argued the cons of this trip rather loudly.

"Borrow the Sliver Manta Ray from Spicer."

Rhea gave up with her pointless arguing "Hai Hai."

* * *

"As if I got stuck with you," Siren complained sticking her feet on the dashboard of the flying manta ray shaped mini plane.

"Quit your whining, I didn't want to get stuck with you either."Rhea retorted bitterly.

The hostess stared out the window at the never ending sea of clouds wishing the journey could be a bit more enjoyable. "Why did you agree to find this thing anyway?"

"I was asked to."

"You never did what teachers at school asked you to do, why start following orders now?"

"I've always shown my martial art sensei's respect."

Siren turned her gaze to the younger pilot "Is that all you're showing him?" a broad grin spread across her face as Rhea's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm not a whore like you!" she snapped back not moving her eyes from the view in front of her.

"You spent most of your school life in Kabukichō, you're not exactly little miss innocent." Siren reminded.

"As they say where there bars there are bar fights. That's all I ever participated in." Rhea brought the mini plane in to land near a large Victorian styled building. "At last this awkward conversation can end."

"What is this place?" Siren noticed the lack of people in the area, Rhea headed towards the building's main enterance which like the rest of the exterior was decaying.

"This is Beechworth Asylum. According to this device Jack lent me, the wu we're looking for is in here."

The older woman stopped in her tracks, she felt like hundreds of little butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach "I can't go in there."

Rhea leant on the twisted door "Why not?"

"Places like this are haunted." Siren frowned when the laidback girl chuckled.

"You've got nothing to fear. There's no such thing as ghosts."


	11. Ghost

**A/N: Another update in the same week, I'm on a roll :3**

**Chapter 11: Ghost**

"Why couldn't I wait outside?" despite how much Siren disliked Rhea, she was clinging to Rhea's arm.

"Because it'll take less time to find it with two of us," Rhea glanced around the dusty narrow corridors lined with broken windows that looked into the small Spartan rooms. The younger girl jerked away from Siren who screamed loudly in her ear. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The auburn haired hostess whimpered "I saw something in that room."

Rhea sighed "There is clearly nothing there." She seized Siren's wrist and dragged her down the corridor "The sooner we find the Wu the sooner we can leave. SO START LOOKING!" she raised her voice at the older woman, who nodded and cautiously started to look around the rooms.

"What exactly as we looking for?" a question that Siren had forgot to ask since this journey began.

"It's called the Soul Cutter. I have no idea what it looks likes and it cuts souls….I don't even know how that works." Rhea explained clambering through a window since the door was stuck.

"You weren't listening?"

"When Wuya starts talking I switch off." After inspecting the room Rhea climbed back out the window and headed off down the passage till they came to a t-section.

"Right I'll go this way and you go that way."

Siren was not too struck on the idea of being alone "Don't you watch horror movies? We'll die if we split up!"

"O bloody hell Siren, stop it. This isn't a horror movie and I highly doubt that there-"Rhea trailed off as the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor.

Siren started to panic, considerably a lot more than previously "See ghosts!"

"It's probably a guard, we shouldn't be here. They only let people in at night for the ghost tours so let's move it." Rhea looked at the device Jack had given her; the arrow pointed right "This way hurry."

The pair ran down the right path till they came to a set of turning points, consulting the machine once again: the arrow pointed up.

"Looks like we're going up the staircase," Rhea peered up the stairwell before kicking the iron structure to see if it was safe or not "Seems safe enough."

"No no absolutely not! Twisty narrow staircases, no just no," Siren shook her head violently like a small child.

Rhea was starting to get very annoyed with the woman "Fine stay here."

"What alone?"

"No I'm sure your ghost friends will keep you company." Rhea joked and ran up the spiral staircase. She couldn't stop laughing when Siren caught up with her almost in tears. "You really are pathetic." The pair came to small landing area. Nothing but cobwebs and a lightly boarded up window, Rhea pulled one of the wooden planks off the window which let in some more light and gazed out across the gardens. "The view isn't too bad."

"KYAAA!"

Rhea cringed Siren's scream echoed through the small room, "Stop screaming damn it!"

"But I saw-"

Rhea cut Siren off quite rudely "I don't care what you saw; it was probably your mind playing tricks on you." She took a deep breath then looked at the machine which was pointing back the way they came "I think this thing is broken." She tapped it on the banister. Something tugged her blazer making her jump and the machine slipped out of her hands and down the stairs. It clattered loudly as it hit every step on the way down.

"I think it's really broken now." Siren stated peering over Rhea's shoulders.

"Looks like it's going to take even longer now wonderful," She sighed heavily and made her way back down the stairs with siren clinging to her blazer. "It's not here."

"What's not?"

Rhea was searching for the remains of the contraption she'd dropped but it was nowhere to be seen. "That machine. We both heard it drop, o well." Scratching her head she decided to not waste more time and carried on into the left wing of the facility.

"It's been three hours and we haven't seen anything." They had searched both wings and all three floors and no Shen gong wu.

"Can we go now?" Siren questioned perching on a less mouldy looking chair.

Rhea was stood looking at a wall map "Well there is one place we haven't checked." Siren pouted and followed Rhea who had marched off.

"You have got to be joking." Rhea had truly found the one place they hadn't checked: The Basement. "This is wrong on so many levels. We'll die if we go down there, don't you watch horror movies?" Siren was back to whining.

Rhea smirked as she pushed the door open "Last time I checked, people only die on their own….mostly." and without giving Siren another thought descended down into the darkness.

Frantically looking around Siren followed. "I just want to go home."

"It's like a void down here." There wasn't a lot of light in the basement; the girls had to resort to using their cell phone screens.

"We're going to die." That's all Siren had been grumbling for the past five minutes.

"I can't wait till this is over so I don't have to listen to you whine."

"I think I found it."

Rhea cheered inwardly and rushed over to Siren who was stood empty handed "So where is it?"

"Over there." Using her backlight Rhea managed to see a large set of shears on the wall.

"And you didn't get them why?"

"That's an autopsy table, who knows what kind of evil spirits are over there."

Rhea gave up with Siren and stormed across the room purposely kicking the wheeled table, it rattled noisily as it shot off so fast that it toppled over at it collided with a stone pillar. Rhea had to stand on the counter that lined the lower half of the back wall to reach the scissors. Upon closer inspection it was the tackiest looking instrument she'd ever seen: golden blades with blackened bronze skulls for the handles.

Siren yelped and bolted across the room to Rhea, "someone's coming."

"Well we are trespassing, it's probably the guard. You've been screaming loud enough to wake the dead."

The hostess was close to tears "please don't joke about that. I've been seeing ghosts all day. I really have."

"Believe what you want now let's go." The ever confident Rhea became rooted to the spot when she heard someone laughing but it sounded distant yet near. The footsteps Siren had heard stopped then carried on slowly getting closer to the basement door.

"See I told you"

"Why are you so insistent that it's a ghost? I still think it's just a guard...but if it's not I'm using you as a shield while I make my escape."

"Well thanks."

Both girls fell silent the footsteps started approaching them from behind.

"Remind me why we're still stood here?" Rhea headed up the rickety staircase with Siren in close pursuit. Both girls jumped as the basement door creaked open slowly; Siren was mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm going to die. I'm too young to die. I don't want to die.'

Rhea was trying her best to keep calm but even in a situation like she couldn't help feeling a bit scared. She squinted as the door let beams of light flow into the basement; her eyes were slow to adjust. A slight shadow blocked out part of the light.

"Heh-" the pair stared at the tall long haired figured that was staring down at them, it took only a moment for them to register what was looking at them before they both screamed. Siren gave in and fell to her knees and cried loudly.

"Having fun?" the door was now fully open and an amused Chase stood with his arms folded smugly.

"You son of a bitch," Rhea couldn't calm her racing heart which threatened to break out of her chest, "Thanks for scaring us to death."

"And here I thought you weren't the kind to scare easily." Rhea had hauled the snivelling Siren to her feet.

"I'm not, she is however." She shoved the golden shears into Chase's hands and pushed past him "Have you're stupid toy, I'm going out now." She huffed and dragged Siren out of the building, grumbling angrily under her breath.

"Come on Siren into the magical plane." She had to forcefully shove the woman into the Silver Manta Ray.

Siren managed to calm herself down now that she was out of the haunted mental asylum "Are we going home?"

"Stopped crying have we?" Rhea joked "Yes to Shibuya, I'm sure Rayne will love the fact that you're not going to miss work after all."


	12. Hunt

**Chapter 12: Hunt**

Mornings had never been Rhea's strong point; she'd never got use to it even when training at the temple and after a night out drinking in Shibuya didn't make things any easier. Kimiko had sent her a message at five, to brag about the team's new Wudai weapon. Rhea had simply tossed the phone aside to address it when she was fully awake and snuggled back into her blankets. It wasn't much later when Yuki woke up and awoke Rhea with a routine deafening roar. Grumbling incoherently Rhea swung her legs out of bed standing on her discarded cell phone, slowly replying to Kimiko before throwing the phone on her bed. She exchanged her sleep attire for one of many heavy kung-fu jackets and capri pants before heading out to her morning training session.

Thanks to Yuki's intervention each morning Rhea hadn't been late for training and for once she had also arrived before her Master.

"Well that's rare, maybe he over slept for a change." Rhea did some stretches then sat down in the centre of the room to meditate; going at her own pace was rather refreshing for once. Ten minutes passed and Rhea got bored of waiting. "Come on Yuki, let's go for a run. I've been here a few weeks now and not even explored the area."

The leopard watched the girl march out the room and decided to follow.

The barren wasteland around Chase's layer wasn't the adventure she had been hoping for; as she used the dragon wing fan Shen gong Wu to fly down the side of the mountain Rhea could see everything. To the north was a spooky looking forest and to the west and east were more mountains.

"Wow Chase certainly rules a lively area." Rhea joked, she felt like Aladdin riding on this giant fan.

Yuki transformed into her human form since it was the only form she could talk in, "Well this is the land of Nowhere."

The pink haired woman sniggered "You're joking right?"

"I've never joked in my whole life." Yuki stated seriously, "That forest over there is the Jungle of Neither Here nor There and if you go west you'll come to the Valley of Somewhere."

"Whoever thought of those needs a medal for creativity?" Rhea remembered something important, she checked her phone and re-read the message from Kimiko, and she had mentioned something called the treasure of the blind swordsman, which could supposedly make any wish come true. "Hey Yuki I've got an idea, I'll need your help."

The fallen warrior looked at Rhea quizzically "Well I suppose I can help."

The younger girl grinned turning the flying Shen Gong Wu back towards the layer "I need to get something first."

"Just what have I got myself into?" Yuki sighed.

* * *

"Why exactly are we here?" the pair were hiding at the edge of the forest near to the monk's temple.

"I have _business, _which requires you to distract them."

"You're being very secretive about this Rhea-san."

"You'll see afterwards. So go forth and bug the hell out of them." Yuki simply shrugged and headed up the stone staircase with her bow in hand. "Right I wonder how this'll go down." Rhea placed a blue and white mask on her face "Mask of Rio." Rhea's body took on the properties of a chameleon and blended in with her surroundings.

Even on her own, Yuki was more than a challenge for the five young monks. She managed to keep them at bay with her archery skills. Her movements were swift and none were wasted; if she dodged she let loose a rain of arrows at the same time.

"Careful kids I can smell Chase Young and also cat fur." Dojo warned poking his head out from underneath Clay's hat, where he usually took cover during fights.  
-

Rhea peered over the temple wall watching Yuki fight with the monks who weren't doing so well. She slipped over the wall and headed off to the vault. Creeping down the spiral stone stairs and pushed each draw open on her way down looking for a particular Shen Gong Wu.

"Why the hell can't people label things?" grumbling she soon came across the one she wanted, though its appearance didn't fit the name, "Sapphire dragon? More like sooty dragon." She mused and left with the item.  
-

Yuki dodged the clumsy attacks; the monks were still not use to using their Wudai weapons. The fallen warrior used her bow as a staff and swept Omi off his feet before leaping onto the temple walls. She had transformed back into her leopard form mid-jump. The monks were caught off guard an exploding arrow of intervention from an unseen source assisted Yuki's escape.

"What the hell just happened?" Raimundo cursed loudly, throwing his Wudai weapon at the ground.

"Watch your language Raimundo." Master Fung warned Dojo relocated himself to the old Master's shoulders now that the fighting was over with.

"I do not understand, she came to fight and then left." The monks were deeply puzzled by the pointless battle.

"I do not believe she was acting alone."

"What makes you say that?" Clay questioned,

"Someone has stolen the Sapphire Dragon from the vault."

"Why would anyone steal that? No one can control it."

Omi managed to put the string of events in some form of order "But we all saw that lady turn into a cat so she must be working for Chase Young." The bald monk jumped on Jermaine "You worked for Chase Young you must know what he is planning!"

The older monk pried Omi off him "What's that suppose to mean?"

"For all we know you could still be working for him! You lost _my_ orb of Tornami and conveniently things to happen after you returned to the temple!"

"O so you instantly blame me? And here I thought we were friends." Jermaine snapped back, the monks were up in each other's face ready to break out into another fight.

The wise old master stepped in between them and handed them both a staff "Young monks, perhaps a little sparring might be in order."

Kimiko objected instantly "They're ready to rip each other to shreds, and you want to arm them?"

* * *

Pleased with her productive day, Rhea returned to Chase's layer eagerly wanting her bed. She pondered as she walked up the massive staircase: where had Chase been all day. Rhea was brought back to her senses by a high pitch screeching noise.

"What hell is that?" Rhea and Yuki investigated the commotion.

As she entered the dining room where the noise was coming from, a red haired monkey shaped monstrosity hurtled towards her.

A loud yelp passed Rhea's lips before she stepped in to meet her opponent with a swift kick to the ribcage.

"What did I do?" the thing that attacked her sat snivelling on the titled floor.

"Jack-chan?" even though she realised who it was, Rhea stood her ground not assisting the teen.

Jack groaned as he clambered to his feet, still cradling his chest "That hurt."

"I didn't recognise you….why do you look and smell like monkey?"

Monkey Jack held up a long staff with a monkey totem on one end "The Monkey staff."

"Well isn't this interesting, scared of monkeys are we?" Wuya sneered, watching Rhea dodge Jack who only wanted a hug.

"I'm not scared of _anything_." Rhea snarled back tripping Jack over "I just hate them." She turned round to face Wuya but didn't see the ghost. "Where's Wuya? I heard her but I don't see her."

"I'm right here you insolent brat."

Rhea stared at the red haired woman who had been sat at the large table "Not what I expected."

"And what were you expecting?" the women glared at each other even in human form it seemed Wuya was going to annoy her.

"I thought you'd be purple….and a zombie for some reason." Rhea finally acknowledged that Chase had been sat there ignoring the banter reading his evil newspaper, "AH! While I remember, where the hell were you this morning? I actually got there before you." Rhea exclaimed loudly pointing at the man.

"I had business to attend to." He stated coolly not giving Rhea any more information than needed.

Clicking her tongue Rhea walked over to the door "Leave a note next time. I'm going to bed I've had a busy day myself." She huffed and stormed off Yuki trotted quietly beside. "I hate his smug attitude sometimes."


	13. Foul

**Chapter 13 – Foul**

"Ahhh." Rhea collapsed on the cold tile floor dripping with sweat. Morning training with Chase had become irritatingly a lot tougher, he showed no restraint and for every mistake she made there was a punishment; so far she'd racked up two hundred push ups, four hundred sit ups, followed by a jog to the Jungle of Neither Here nor There.

"I'm done." She panted heavily wanting to rest just for a moment.

The immortal held out a wooden Bo staff for her to grab "Training is not over back on your feet." He ordered sternly.

'_A little compassion would be nice.'_ Rhea thought reaching out to accept the help up.

"Come on we've been training since four this morning, can't I have a little break?" As soon as those words left her mouth she found herself flat out on her back, Chase staring over her.

"Until you improve, training will be nonstop from four till noon." He reminded this time not helping his student off the floor.

'_Let's hope I get it right soon then.'_

* * *

"Finally finished." Rhea groaned dragging her feet up the long staircase and headed towards the baths. It hadn't seemed that far to the jungle initially, apparently when you have to run without stopping it's rather far. Training at various temples wasn't as tough as a few hours with Chase.

Never had she been so pleased to see an open air bath, dumping a bucket of water over her head first before entering the wonderfully warm water. "This is the best thing after almost ten hours of training." Rhea sunk deeper into the bath.

"Would it be impudent to ask if our training will still take place this afternoon?"

Rhea turned to face the archer and smiled "Of course, I just needed a bath there's only so much sweat I can stand."

During her archery training with Yuki, Chase had intervened with Wuya draped over his arm: Wuya had been clinging to Chase ever since she got her body back and only left when they had training.

"There is a new Shen gong wu that has just revealed itself, I need you to go and retrieve it."

Rhea didn't bother to face him and carried on shooting arrows at the target which was on top of a rock quite a distance away "I thought that's what Jack and Siren were for."

Chase didn't take kindly to back talk and grabbed her by the scruff of her qipao collar "**You** will go."

Rhea held her hands up in defeat "Alright am going, am going." Summoning her dragon wing fan she floated off with Yuki curled up beside her. "He's on a short fuse of late, wish he wouldn't take it out on me." She huffed.

* * *

The location of the new Shen Gong Wu was a cave embedded in cliffs near the ocean which made the cave very damp and slippery.

"If I'd known we'd be in a cave I would have opted for boots." Rhea sighed clutching the outcropped rocks, saving herself from falling over in her okobo sandals.

Yuki was indifferent to the growing darkness and trotted slightly ahead of Rhea. The dank tunnel soon opened up into an underground lake. There was still no sign of the Shen gong wu just more rocks.

"Wonderful. It better be down here."

The clouded leopard sat next to the lake before transforming suddenly into her human form.

"There's something down there."

Rhea peered into the lake and for sure there it was a little statue buried amidst the rocks "looks like I'm off for a swim," Kicking her sandals off before diving into the unusually deep lake.

'_better make this quick, I suck at holding my breath' _upon reaching the lake bottom, she dusted off the statue but struggled to free it from the rocks it was jammed between. '_Of the-'_ cursing in her head and placed her feet against the rocks and tried again this time much more successful. Keeping tight grip on the Shen Gong Wu she made her way back up to the surface. "Yuki I got it." She announced swimming towards the edge.

Yuki was in her leopard form growling at a group of people who were stood at the cave entrance.

'_Well this is going to take some explaining'_ Rhea hauled herself out of the lake and a quick blast of her blue flames dried her off quite nicely. "Easy Yuki." She stroked the jungle cat before looking at the monks who were staring at her suspiciously, "You're missing one."

"Yes Jermaine has returned to New York." Omi stated.

"So what are you doing here?"

Rhea held up the statue as she slipped her feet back into her sandals "I'm on errands. Jack is grounded and practically begged me to come and retrieve it."

"Isn't that one of Chase Young's cats?" Dojo eyed Yuki up warily, the leopard snarled back at the small dragon.

Rhea had a knack for thinking quick on her feet "Hell if I know. I found Yuki in a forest near my master's house she hasn't left my side since."

Raimundo still didn't believe her, Omi on the other hand grinned brightly "I knew you couldn't be working for Chase Young."

"Sorry guys I'm going to have to go. I have a busy busy day." She smiled and stumbled over the uneven surface.

Rhea was relieved when she saw the end of the tunnel "Fresh air." The sound of howling winds echoed from the lake area.

"Blade of the Nebula!"

Another heavy blast of wind almost took Rhea off her feet, grabbing the small dragon shaped charm around her neck she shouted "Dragon Guise!" a flash of blue light illuminated the corridor just in time for Rhea to catch the blade of her attacker.

"I knew there was something off." Raimundo was coated in a black shadow and gave off a slight white glow the blade in his hand looked fragile almost like it were made from glass.

"You're the one who attacked me." She sneered, the dragon charm had turned into a large sapphire clawed hand with a full sleeve of sapphire armour, "you're not the only one with a unique weapon." Pushing the boy back with a blast of blue fire she unsteadily rushed towards the cave exit.

"Raimundo what are you doing?" Omi and the others had finally caught up.

"Blade of the Nebula wind!" this time Rhea didn't dodge the blow and allowed herself to be fired out of the cave.

Rhea allowed herself to fall quite some distance before she used the Dragon fan to sail away with Yuki. "Well that was an interesting experience." She joked and headed back to Chase's layer with the prize. "I wonder how this will play out now."

"I still do not understand how you managed to convince them that you're still an ally."

Rhea smirked "Being a silver tongue, has gotten me out of a lot of situations."


	14. Play

A/N: Finally an update, thanks for everyone who reads this :3 

Chapter 14:

Omi had been worried about Rhea's safety after his fellow dragon-in-training practically fired her out of the cavern, he was training by himself in the forest outside the temple since his friends still hadn't forgiven him for driving Jermaine out of the temple again.

"Not to smart are ya kid?"

The bald monk looked up into the trees to see a small bean with unnatural yellow teeth

"Hannibal bean"

The bean used a shield shaped item on his arm and grew in size "Now now I'm only here to give you a warning about that Rhea lass"

Omi frowned at the vegetable "Why should I believe you?"

"No one said ya had to, I'm just giving you some gossip" Hannibal flashed a toothy grin "That Rhea gal has been hanging around Chase Young and played you against your buddy Jermaine"

Omi couldn't believe what he was hearing "Rhea is an admiral warrior she would never side with the forces of evil"

Hannibal chuckled "It's the truth she's been batting her eyes at Chase for some time" the evil bean vanished into the thicket leaving Omi to his training.

"Rhea can't be evil" Omi mumbled repeated under his breath trying to wash away any doubts he had. The forest rustled softly in the night breeze "but she has stolen two shen gong wu from us but she's our friend"

"You shouldn't talk to yourself you'll go mad" another voice made him jump, he was so deep in thought he hadn't heard anyone creep up on him

"Rhea" he stared at the tall figure who smiled at him warmly

"The one and only"

Omi was at a lose he didn't know what to do, two people had claimed she was evil but he so desperately wanted to trust her, she didn't let things disrupt her training like the monks,

"What's wrong Omi?"

The monk couldn't lie to her and blurted out his worries "Are you working for Chase young?"

Rhea laughed his question off "Of course not"

For some reason these words didn't reassure the young monk "Do you like Chase Young?"

This time Rhea was very taken back "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Hannibal Bean told me-"

Rhea interrupted him "Do you usually take advice from vegetables?"

The monk hung his head in shame he felt terrible for suspecting a friend again, the older girl knelt down to his height and smiled at him

"Don't worry about it Omi, I came here because I needed your help actually" she rose to her feet again to pick something up out of the shadows a giant pair of golden sheers "Soul cutter" a dramatic swipe of the scissors separated Omi's evil spirit from his main half "Mimic Golem" the statue created a lifelike copy of Omi which the spirit merged with "always so helpful. Thanks Omi." Rhea left the unconscious monk outside the temple walls before leaving with the golem.

hr

Rhea turned up at the evil prince's layer and stormed into the dining area Wuya instantly jumped on her when she spied the small monk at her heels

"Why did you bring him here?"

The younger woman stood with her arms folded smugly "I've brought you a new lackey so you can stop using me" she stated bitterly "I made _proper_ of your stupid toys" with this said Rhea threw the golden scissors at the old witch "Since you apparently don't know how"

"Is there someone here I can fight?" golem Omi pounced on one of Chase's jungle cats eager to fight something, Rhea didn't say anything else and left the layer once again this time with Yuki at her side.

hr

"For once you're not here one business I am amazed" Rayne laughed joining her old friend at the bar.

Rhea groaned slamming the shot glass back onto the counter "I needed a break"

"From what?"

"Everything"

"Why don't we go to my office it's much quieter in there" Rhea nodded and followed her to the spacious office. Yuki stretched her legs before curling up on the red rug, "I can tell if there's something wrong I've known you for too long"

"And how in the world do you still put up with me?" Rhea laughed putting her feet up on the coffee table as Rayne handed her a glass of whiskey

"The same way you put up with me"

Rhea sighed "there's only so much I can take before I'd like to lay someone out"

"Your master?"

"No it's one of his associates, she's starting to really piss me off!" rhea complained loudly accepting a refill of whiskey "Always draped over his arm, only time she's not there is when I have training and she's started treating me like a bloody errand boy"

Rayne didn't have much chance to say anything when one of the host's burst into the office "Mama-san the police are here"

"What!" Rhea followed Rayne who stormed into the main area of the club, the music had stopped playing and small group of police offers stood at the door "Can I help you?"

"You were warned last time but this is the last straw we have complaints about your bouncers again and that an underage teenager was allowed in and that's only the tip of the iceberg"

Rhea recognised the tallest officer and intervened "I'm sorry that teenager is my younger brother he often follows me here"

"Kiyosawa?"

Rhea smiled "It's been a while hasn't Takahiro-kun"

"If I'm not mistaken aren't you filed as a missing person?"

"Have I? Well I'm certainly not missing."

Takahiro sighed "I'm going to have to take you home"

"Under the circumstances that you'll leave my friend's club alone, I mean come on Bouncers are suppose to be a little violent"

"You know I'm not meant to bargain –"

"It's not a bargain…it's a favour we've been through _so much_ together" the officer sighed and gave in ushering Rhea out of the building along with his underlings. "I'll call you later Rayne"

Takahiro ordered his men to continue their patrol stating that he would escort Rhea home.

"your parents have been worried about you"

"I highly doubt that and beside I moved out so I'm not missing" Rhea followed him obediently out of Kabukichō "So took over your fathers job I take it?"

"That's right" Takahiro stopped in his track turning to face Rhea "Why is it you always seem to be causing trouble?"

She shrugged "It's my nature to cause trouble" the streets weren't as busy as they usually were so Rhea took this opportunity to make her getaway though her old 'friend' latched onto her arm

"Don't make me handcuff you"

Rhea chuckled kicking him sharply in the ribs "Later" and ran back into Kabukichō to Rayne's club to pick up Yuki before taking off again

"Was he a friend?"

"Just another convenient person from my past" Rhea stated as they flew over Tokyo tower

"Do you have any _real_ friends?" Yuki questioned curiously

"Rayne and Jack that's about it, I had a bad reputation in school so people stayed away from me beside I didn't crave friends so I didn't make any" Rhea yawned and laid back on the fan "I found that most people didn't like my views on a lot of things so that contributed to my lack of friends"

"So what do you see me as?"

"Of course I see you as a valued companion, those with power should be respected. You're awfully chatty tonight any particular reason?"

Yuki shook her head "I was just interested, you don't seem to hold anything to close."

"Life is too short to cling to meaningless ideals I prefer going with the flow. School was boring, home was dreary the only things I found fun were martial arts and causing chaos around Shibuya"


	15. Decision

**A/N: Hi everyone, really sorry about the lack of updates ._. I have two jobs now so updating often is a little difficult but here it is chapter 15 at last XP**

**Chapter 15: decision **

Rhea didn't return to the layer until daybreak, spending countless hours floating around enjoying the scenery and some brief training with Yuki.

"PREPARE YOURSELF FOR BATTLE!" Rhea was pounced upon by the Omi golem as soon entered the dining room

"I'm in no mood for this" she huffed grabbing the young monks collar Rhea hurled him out of the room like a baseball "Yuki fetch" the clouded leopard leapt after the monk leaving Rhea to speak with the immortal sorcerer

"You missed morning training" Chase didn't even look at Rhea, focusing on his evil magazine and his soup

"So sue me" she snapped back taking a seat at the long table "Hannibal Bean do you know him?" this finally grabbed his attention "I take that silent glare as a yes"

"Where did you hear that name?"

Rhea pushed the chair onto its back legs rocking to and fro "Omi mentioned it to be before I split him in two or so to speak."

"He is the greatest evil ever known"

"Let me get this straight, a _bean_ is the greatest evil ever?" Rhea couldn't believe that it sounded ridiculous

"You would do well not to under estimate him" Chase warned "I have sent an invitation to Siren and Spicer, they will be here shortly I have a job for the four of you"

"Four? O omi as well. Hang on a minute" Rhea had only just noticed one person lacking from that line up "Where's Wuya? And that's what I got Omi for, you know so you don't have to send me on jobs" Chase glared at her again "Alright I know that look -don't argue with me-" she left the long haired man to his breakfast and went to change clothes.

**At the temple**

"Good morning fellow warriors! It is a most beautiful day!" Omi was leaping around the grounds just as the other monks had woken up

"Dude how long have you been up?" Raimundo yawned loudly

"Since daybreak"

"Okay we're going to get some breakfast"

After breakfast the monks had a sparring session in which the wind dragon over powered Omi with his Wudai weapon

"Thank you for a most honourable match, I will learn from my mistakes" all three monks backed away from Omi

"Okay Omi just lost and isn't having a tantrum like usual"

"Maybe he's matured a bit?"

Kimiko scoffed "When pigs fly"

"What seems to be the problem young monks?"

"Master Fung, Omi's acting whack"

The old master just stared at Raimundo waiting for a sensible response "What he means is that something's wrong with Omi" Kimiko explained simply

"Look lively gang there's a new Shen Gong wu, the eagle scope." Dojo announced loudly carrying the heavy scroll above his head

"It is the sister wu of the Fountain of Hui, When combined, the two can be used to unlock the greatest secrets of the universe"

"Like why baboons have such colourful bottoms?"

"And even greater secrets"

Rhea was sat tying the laces on her boots with her cell phone clamped between her shoulder and ear

"_Rhea it's your mother. It's been over a month since we heard from you, I really would like you to come back home. Please I just want to know you're okay. Take care Rhea" _

She sighed and deleted the voicemail running a hand through her pink hair "I'm amazed they didn't just throw my stuff out" Rhea left her room running into Siren and Jack who were heading up the stairs

"Rhea!" Jack flung his arms around her, she noticed something different about him straight away

"Jack-chan, have you gotten taller?" even with her heeled boots Jack was almost eye level with her

"Yeah I had another growth spurt"

"I thought you were past the age for growth spurts"

Siren butted in placing a hand on Jack's shoulder "I've helped him buff up too not that you can tell with this coat on"

Rhea arched a brow "So that's why you've been in Kabukichō recently?" Siren and Jack stared at Rhea blankly "The police raided Rayne's club yesterday might want to be more careful walking around there in future"

"So what does lord grumpy pants want anyway?" Siren asked changing the subject

"Hell if I know, I'm on a need to know basis"

They all entered Chase's throne room, he was sat in his throne surrounded by his jungle cats

"You took your time"

"Well everyone's here now" Rhea stated kneeling down to fuss Yuki

"I have a job for you four. The eagles' scope has just revealed itself and it is imperative that it does not fall into the monk's hands"

Siren folded her arms "so you need four people for one item?"

Chase glared at her "You will be retrieving another Shen Gong Wu from the temple the Fountain of Hui"

"It should be around here somewhere" Jack looked up from his Wudai radar to the jungle around them, the sun was shining down through the tree tops making the jungle unbearably hot Jack had thrown his long leather jacket over a nearby Jack-bot.

Rhea was less than enthusiastic and ambled behind him with Yuki trotting beside her, both stopped in their tracks and glanced behind them an abnormality in the jungle air they were not alone "Jack-chan go on ahead we have company" Rhea ordered curtly,

Jack switched to his Heli-bot which lifted him off the uneven ground "Be careful" he quickly disappeared deeper into the jungle leaving Rhea to deal with the situation.

She didn't bother to hide leaning against one of many trees, twirling the dragon charm between her fingers.

"RHEA!" Omi was the first to appear through the thicket bounding joyfully over to her a blast of sapphire flames kept him at bay,

Stepping away from the tree Rhea pointed the Komori sword at the short monk "you're more annoying than normal" she sighed sinking into her southern dragon style lunging at him without hesitation

Omi looked confused "What are you doing?"

"Omi get away from her!" Raimundo burst into the scene with Kimiko and Clay right behind him.

"Rhea why are you doing this?" Kimiko didn't want to believe that the first female friend she'd made in ages was evil

The older woman ignored the plea and carried on her volley "You won't be able to beat me if you're going to ask questions"

"We gotta help the little partner" Clay lifted his gallon hat and pulled out a boomerang "big Bang Meteorang" the bronze boomerang split into five smaller version of itself.

Five wooden arrows whistled through the air stopping the Wudai weapon in its tracks "Childs play compared to shooting fans"

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Rhea smirked, the monks had recognized Yuki

"She attacked the temple for no reason" Omi blurted out,

Rhea shook her head "no she didn't I told her to. Yuki was merely a distraction"

They watched the monks slowly piece things together when Raimundo exclaimed loudly "So you were the one who stole the sapphire dragon"

She answered with a nod "though it's not the sapphire dragon anymore I've turned it into something useful namely my own Wudai weapons" a blaze of blue surrounded Rhea as she unleashed her Shen-gong-wu "Dragon's guise and Sapphire horn." Her right arm was encased in a full sleeve of sapphire armour with clawed glove. Around her left hand were a pair of golden dragon eyes which blinked focusing its gaze on the enemies, two curved blue crystal bars that extend from the corner of the eyes gave the weapon it's shape, a sturdy yumi bow but where the grip should have been was replaced by a constant flow of fire.

"So who wants to fight first?" Rhea asked smugly cocking the bow, a flame arrow formed as she pulled back on the string

"HAHAHAHA" the sound of the heli-bot echoed over the clearing and the red haired genius came back into view holding what Rhea presumed was the eagle scope "Looks like you were too late losers"

"Quickly we mustn't let Jack get away!"

The monks leapt into their Dragon X Kumei Formation, Raimundo and Clay turned the two smaller monks into a spinning cyclone of water and fire to throw at Jack.

The blaze was sent hurtling over Rhea's head, cursing loudly she used the trees and a spring board just making it in time to save Jack from the blast. Her armoured hand served quite well, protecting her from the heat sparks flew from the friction the force was over powering her with one hand so she resorted to her using two. "Shit" Rhea frowned the monks were stronger than she had previously thought, '_control yourself, let others do what they will'_ she applied less pressure to the blast which pushed her back; she could see a small opening and that's all she needed with a loud bellow she twisted her own sapphire flames into the mix and forced the two monks apart though the aftershock sent her higher into the air. Standing on her flying fan triumphantly looking down at the monks "You might actually be worthy of becoming a Dragon" she huffed.

"Rhea, are you okay?" Jack had tried to speak to his older friend but she seemed angry, she stepped off the fan as they arrived back at Chase Young's layer, "Rhea!" he called out this time grabbing her tattered sleeve,

Rhea swung Jack around and pinned him against the wall with her good hand "Just go give Chase that stupid trinket and leave me be" she stormed off fists still clenched.

"Well she seems happy"

Jack screamed as Wuya leaned on his shoulder "Please don't do it, I don't know what's wrong with her" he sighed

"I must say Jack you're actual doing something right for once" the Heylin witch mocked,

"At least I can do something" Jack answered back; cowering at Wuya's icy glare "R-right best go give this to Chase" he stuttered and ran off up the stairs.


	16. Prepared

**A/N: AN UPDATE! God I am so sorry . another delayed update. Thank for you still reading.**

**Chapter 16: Prepared**

"I'm going to regret this" Rhea sighed as she looked up at her parents' house. Surprisingly her old house key still worked, surprised that her father hadn't changed all the locks in the house so she couldn't sneak back in.

The lobby was quiet the light wasn't switched on it hardly ever was. People were home she could hear the muffled sound of the television and the kettle whistling loudly. Leaving her shoes on, she advanced towards the living room light seeped out from under the door, she pushed the door open and leant against the doorframe "I'm back" she announced startling the red haired woman who was sat on the sofa,

"OKAA-SAN!" the woman shouted loudly, within seconds an older woman with dark hair appeared at in the room,

"O Rhea! I'm so glad to see you well" her mother was almost moved to tears and Rhea's aloof attitude prevented her from embracing her daughter.

"Yeah we're _so_ glad" her sister Akane sneered not moving from the sofa

"It's only a fleeting visit" Rhea stated "I have a lot of _work_ to attend to"

"O and what's that? Fighting and being a whore?" Akane and Rhea had never seen eye to eye, mainly for Rhea's guts to say no to their father's forceful lifestyle.

Her mother was smiling at her youngest daughter with tears pouring out of her eyes "You won't have to live like that anymore. Takahiro-kun has asked to marry you despite all you flaws"

The young woman took a deep breath keeping her temper under control "My flaws?"

Her sister took it upon herself to answer for their mother "You're childish, obsessed with fighting like some sort of thug, you're still going through your teenage rebellious stage, riding around on that ugly bike need I go on?"

Rhea smirked "you forgot selfish and arrogant and for your information my bike is lovely."

From the lobby came a loud bang, turning to face to noise she was confronted by a group of mafia henchmen at the back of the mob stood the boss of the gang, he had a strange hairstyle, thick black rings around his eyes, his bulky stature and black and white business suit he just reminded her of a panda. Next to the panda man was her father.

"So you've stooped so low as to seek help from the yakuza?" she mused trying not to act too surprised.

"I've decided marrying you off is a waste of time, it is much simpler to just keep you locked up in a room where you can't cause me any grief."

Rhea couldn't help but laugh "No I'd still manage to cause you misery, it seems to be my job."

"So it would seem"

The panda man laughed loudly "A little birdie also tells me you're in possession of some Shen-gong-wu, so you can hand them over now"

Thinking back to the events earlier in the day Rhea remembered what she had seen using the fountain of Hui and the eagle scope '_It just seems so…easy'_

Sighing irritably "All good is hard. All evil is easy."

"What nonsense are you sprouting now?"

Rhea just ignored her father pulling a strange mask from her coat "I will break everything you own." Placing the mask over her face she uttered the words 'Mask of Rio' and vanished on the spot.

"Where did she go?"

"She used one of the Shen-gong-wu! She can't have gone far"

Rhea walked straight passed her sister and into the kitchen to escape through the backdoor. Without even looking back on the house, she hopped the fence and headed off to Shibuya.

Taking the train was weird for two reasons: she didn't use public transport much and second she was still wearing the mask of Rio so was still blending into her surroundings. She hopped the ticket terminals and then decided to remove the mask and headed off to a familiar place 'Club Paradise'. As usual the bouncers and hosts greeted her casually, walking up a flight of stairs to the head's room.

Knocking loudly on the door she opened it without waiting for a reply "Yo"

The pink haired woman sat behind her desk with a bottle of jack next to her "What have I told you about barging in, what if I had a client?"

"Then someone would have warned me" Rhea retorted taking a seat in the very comfortable arm chair in front of the desk,

"What do you want?" Rayne asked her bluntly, knowing full well she came for something.

"You have information on a lot of higher-ups that come here _often_. I need you to _accidently_ leak it all to the media."

The bottle of alcohol was sent flying off the desk "Are you mad? I run a respectable business and my client information is confidential"

"You and I both know this is hardly what you call 'a respectable business'" sighing again Rhea fired more ideas at the hostess "So tell them you were held up at gun point. Not that I own a gun but it sounds more dramatic than held up at knife point"

"I admit held at gun point sounds more drastic than held at knife point but why should I "accidently" release information on some of my best clients Rhea? I love you dearly but I could lose a lot of money and have the yakuza and just about everyone else on my ass" Rayne calmed down a bit and chucked a cloth on the split liquid hoping it wouldn't spread any further on the carpet.

Rhea sank further into the chair and placed her boots onto the edge of the desk "it's all part of my plan to throw the world into pandemonium besides you know I can keep the Yakuza off your back easy"

Rayne let out a weary sigh "I can keep most of the yakuza bosses at bay for a while, care to share your cunning plan with me?"

"Just to get rid of law and order, who needs it anyway? Without people would do all the things they've dreamed of without the repercussions and places like this will soar with business, so in the long run wont it be beneficial?"

Now any decent businessman or woman knows when a profitable idea is laid out in front of them to take it without question that is their duty to strive no matter what the cause or consequence: Rayne was no different. A wicked smile flashed eagerly across her face "Why didn't you say that from the start? I'm in what do you need me to leak on whom?"

"I knew you'd understand Rayne-chan."

Rhea left the host club and ambled back towards Chase's layer, it was strange as she thought about what she was going to do she broke out into a snigger, butterflies fluttered around her stomach Rhea hadn't been this excited since she first started getting into gang fights in Shibuya during her school years.

"Well don't we look pleased with ourselves" Wuya's voice sneered from a corner, "Where have you been all day then?"

"I've had business deals to make" Rhea spat back,

"In Kabukichō? Why doesn't that surprise me" Wuya sneered again,

"How do you know I was there? And what doesn't surprise you?" Rhea asked her mood instantly turned sour around the aging witch,

"That you had business with whores and I'm a witch I have my ways" Wuya spat the last word like even saying it would give her something,

"Is that all you can do now? Spy on people? Whores and hosts are completely different I'll have you know"

"How should I know?"

"Common sense really but I guess being old and decrepit you're lacking in that department" Rhea mocked,

"That's enough Rhea" Chase commanded,

If it hadn't been for the dark prince's timely intervention Rhea just might of chucked Wuya off the cliff at the front of his layer,

"What no snide remark? He has got you trained well hasn't he?" Wuya teased loud enough for Rhea to hear she glared angrily at the witch and pinned Wuya against a wall with her arm which she pressed hard into Wuya's windpipe,

"RHEA!" Chase's stern voice made her cringe "I thought I taught you to control your temper"

The pink haired woman grimaced, Wuya could only look at Rhea with a smug expression as she was released from the hold,

"Teachers pet"

'_What is she six with these insults, just ignore her'_ Rhea chanted in her head and marched towards Chase "I actually wanted to talk to you" she announced staring up at him, stood quietly at the top of the stairs,

"Oh yes?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I haven't really committed one way or the other to you or the monks and after a lot of thinking I've decided something"

"And that would be?"

"I'm committing to a side – the side of evil" Rhea said boldly,

"Then I suppose an official welcome is needed Rhea, I'm glad you've chosen to 'commit' to our side" Chase said with an actual smile, "I will expect more of you in the future"

For some reason she felt like she had walked into a different world she had been accepted not just as a student but as an accomplice "I have already put a plan into motion"

"It will be interesting to see how it turns out then"


	17. Wild

A/N: Yup very very late update . I blame Work and skyrim! That and I went to see Evanescence too :3 but look it's here! 

We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell

Rhea's plan was progressing a lot slower than she had anticipated, Rayne had done as she had asked but the information that had been leaked hadn't effected the public as much as she'd hoped. Had she missed something? Rhea sighed staring at her polished blade, her frown reflected back at her.

"I best go give it a helping hand" she mumbled aloud tying the shen gong wu to her hip and left the room, stopping at the foot of the main set of stairs she could hear golem Omi shouting out attacks loudly as he sparred with Chase Young. "For once it's not me getting my arse kicked" she mused leaving the lair with her animal companion Yuki at her heels.

While Rhea walked through the centre of Shibuya Yuki had taken on her human form though her kimono still made her stand out but not as much as having a clouded leopard following you. They waited at a cafe on the corner of a street,

"Who are we waiting for?" Yuki asked sipping her tea quietly

"Siren. Speak of the devil there she is" Rhea called out to her and waved her over,

Siren didn't looked too thrilled "You better have a good reason for calling me out during the day"

Rhea chuckled and offered her a seat "Anyone would think you're a vampire. Anyway I need your help. I want you to help instigate a riot"

the hostess stood back up but Rhea latched onto her coat "Oh come on, don't be like that."

"Why should I help you?" Siren questioned bitterly glaring at the younger woman over her aviator sunglasses,

"Because you're the only one that can help me with it. I need you to use your amazing powers of persuasion to convince as many people as possible to riot."

Siren folded her arms stubbornly "I suppose I can help then"

"Knew I could count on you. Oh and another thing can you set a time delay on the riots?"

"That's easy."

Rhea couldn't help but grin widely "This is going to be interesting"

The rest of the day flew back, Rhea found herself caught in a sudden downpour and was taking refuge under a wooden shelter at the edge of a park, "Typical weather" she hummed leaning against one of the posts staring up at the sky. People ran past the shelter with bags over their heads or carrying umbrellas eager to get out of the rain. Though she was soon joined by a familiar drenched policeman who stood at the other end of the shelter eyeing the leopard up cautiously. '_Well fancy that'_ she mused.

"Takahiro" she gave a slight nod of her head to the policeman, who returned the greeting.

"You knocked me out last time" he stated bluntly glancing gingerly at Rhea,

"Well I had my reasons" the sky was still dark and the rain was unrelenting "must be fate that brought you here"

The policeman also turned his gaze to the sky not fully understanding her words "What do you mean?"

Rhea took a deep breath, the air was warm even if it was raining "Despite what you may believe. We have a lot in common don't you think?" flashing a cheeky grin at him "Our father's have this obsession with controlling our lives." Takahiro flinched "I know you didn't want to follow in your old man's footsteps but he badgered you didn't he?"

"I don't dislike this job" he snapped back

"But it's not the job you _desire_"

Takahiro's patience was starting to run out, what did this childish woman really know about him? "What is your point?" this time he shouted, Rhea didn't back off she simply moved so close it was an invasion of personal space. He would have pushed her away if she didn't have her arms latched behind his neck,

"You're acting as if I don't know anything," she smiled maliciously "don't you remember? you told me everything, how you hated your father for pushing you to become a police offer, how you wanted to follow your own dream" she leant in closing and whispered in his ear "don't take me for a fool Takahiro"

He was lost for words, even when they dated back in high school Rhea had never been this close and her personality had done a complete 180. Well he knew this is what Rhea was really like but she had never acted this way to his face before.

"I'm turning this world upside down, if you want to join the fun it'll be starting soon in just one hour. I'm sure you've got some people in your area that'll follow you to the ends of the earth, after this is over you won't have to follow your father. You can do whatever you want."

Takahiro thought only of the pro's of following Rhea into chaos, the con he could think of was 'what will happen if it goes wrong?' "I'll follow you."

"Thank you, I knew you'd understand" smiling she pulled away as he leant in to kiss her "you'll know where to the rest of us" whistling as she ran into the rain, signalling Yuki to follow her into the downpour. "That was easier than expected" Rhea hummed a chirpy melody as she darted down the streets purposely jumping in random puddles as she went.

As she moved closer to the centre of the city the streets filled with people, amongst them she saw Siren and a small group of police officers with Takahiro. Darting down a small alley she pulled out her phone and dialled a number "Hi Jack-chan, are you busy? I'm going to be setting some fireworks off soon want to join me? I'll see you soon"

Rhea didn't join the riots, she watched from the safety of a nearby roof, the whir of fans echoed behind her and the red haired boy genius joined her,

"It's an odd place for fireworks"

"This will be the best spot I guaranty" Rhea jumped to her feet, when another figured appeared on the roof opposite them, "Looks like it's time" the crowd below had increased and what police hadn't joined with Takahiro were trying to stop them, "Yuki, you might want to move out the way!" she hollered conjuring her trademark blue flames around her one of her hands, doing an unneeded battle cry before hurtling a large ball of fire into the building Yuki had just left. Time seemed to slow down as the fireball passed through a pane of glass into the building which sparked a chain reaction sending the building into an inferno, the glass in the windows was fired outwards. The crowd stopped to stare at the fire but then ignored it and took it as a sign to start attacking the other buildings.

"Fireworks?"

"that's right"

Jack stared with disbelief and awe at the sight before him "Wait isn't that your dad's building?"

Rhea feigned ignorance "Hm I suppose it was. Do you have anything that might lure the monks out?" the genius checked a nearby Jackbot and triumphantly produced a brain-like shen-gong-wu

"this is the Zing Zom-Bone. it turns others into mindless zombies under the command of it's holder and if I remember correctly Kimiko's fathers company is a little further from we could take it over."

The older woman pulled Jack into a spine breaking hug "That's my Jack-chan, good idea. Lets go!"

"Hey guys you have to see this!" the black haired dragon in training ran out to the garden where the other three were training,

"What's wrong Kimiko?" they all gathered round her pda which was streaming news footage from shibuya,

"It's a riot?" Raimundo stated obviously not understanding why the riot was so important,

"that's not the main the problem, look here." she zoomed in on a thin line of blue light coming from somewhere,

"It can't be Rhea?"

"NO she is good!" Omi interrupted "she has maybe chosen the wrong path, we must guide her back"

"Well we gotta do something"

the four monks plunged into silence when the Tohomiko video game company came into view smashed windows, parts of the building on fire and a wave of mindless violent workers marching into the streets attacking anything that got in the way,

"Okay now its personal" Kimiko looked furious, the monks hadn't seen her this angry since Omi had found 'The Ancient Guide to Females'

"Remember young monks that Rhea isn't going to hold back, do not let her fool you" Master Fung warned as Dojo carried his Wudai warriors into another fight.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for still reading :3 lovely people that you all are


	18. Game

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) My christmas gift to you all XD Hope ya enjoy. 

18: Game

An evening at the Kiyosawa household was quiet and ran on time as always, meals were ready for when Nori and Haru return from work in Tokyo which was usually six or seven unless there was more work to be done at the firm; then baths; after that was leisure hours before evening drinks: the only one that never followed this daily plan was Rhea who more often than not crept back into the house in the wee hours of the morning.

This routine was disrupted by Haru: Rhea's older brother at 29, rushing into the living room with a cordless phone in his hand "Dad phone call for you- it's the police" he explained handing the phone over to his father who grumbled under his breath.

"Hello this is Nori Kiyosawa" He exclaimed calmly though moments later his face flushed void of any colour,

Rei rose from the sofa looking concerned "What's wrong dear?"

"The company building has been burnt down"

_"I wouldn't say so much 'burnt' but blown into tiny pieces"_

Nori frowned deeply something was amiss here "What did you say your name was?"

A slight tut sounded on the other end "_I didn't say. But Mr Kiyosawa your building was the first of many to be eradicated. See ya __**dad"**_ a quick beep signalled that the phone call had ended

"That little brat" he growled throwing the phone across the room

"RHEA!" Kimiko shouted as she burst through the factorys doors,

"You hollered?" the dark pink haired woman smirked sitting on top of a conveyor belt with a walkie-talkie in her hand,

"you've gone too far now"

Sliding down the conveyor belt childishly to greet the monks face to face "So you're saying I can steal your comrade's soul and drive a city into pandemonium and that doesn't bother you? Are you really on the right side?" Rhea joked riling the teen further.

"Where is it?"

"the Zing-Zom-bone? I can tell you I don't have it, I gave it to Pandabubba"

The wind dragon glared at her suspiciously "And why are you telling us that?" before Rhea could get a word in edge ways there was a loud exclamation of 'Eureaka!' and moments later the red haired genius floated in followed by three robots which were the spitting image of Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay.

"I call them 'Camelion bots 2.0" he announced proudly as the three robots lined up before the real monks,

Raimundo scoffed loudly "What can't you count Spicer? There's four of us" as those words were uttered a familiar face dropped down beside them, a short bald monk.

"You forgot about the evil Omi golem" Rhea smiled "Good luck with finding Pandabubba after you deal with your clones that is. See ya" she waved casually, jumping onto the giant fan leaving the building through a hole in the ceiling with Jack in tow.

The duo got a good look of the city as they drifted above the buildings, where the explosion had been was now a smouldering mess and the rioters that swarmed around it from the sky looked like festival people dancing around a large bonfire happily, spreading their joy by turning other buildings into bonfires.

"Wow you really turned this place upside down" Jack awed at the mayhem, sitting down on the giant fan too.

"I have..._good_ friends who are always willing to help out" she laughed tickling Yuki behind the ear.

Chase's layer was deadly quiet when she returned from the city.

"I wonder where everyone is." Rhea pondered aloud following Yuki whom bounding up the stairs "Care to share that energy?"

Rhea checked all the usual spots for signs of life: nothing, until she reached the dining area where Chase was sat in his large stone chair at the foot of the long table, Wuya draped over the back of the man's chair.

"So the traitor returns" Wuya sneered eyeing Rhea whom found it best to linger a goo foot away from the table,

folding her arms wearily she glared back at the witch "so what have I done this time Wuya?"

The prince of darkness answered for Wuya "she claims that you are raising an army against me" he didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading, this was just another quarrel between women to him.

"Well I suppose that's what it looks like but since I used a shen-gong-wu and have given said wu to Pandabubba, it's not really my army anymore so-"

"Why would you hand over control to someone like him?"

Rhea placed her hands impatiently on her hips tired with Wuya's questions "Well that's easy to keep the monks busy, after they fight their clones that Jack made, they then have to find Pandabubba for the wu beat him: not that that should be difficult the man's an idiot and while they're doing that I can be off causing more mayhem...or getting other people to do it for me" she finally slumped down into a chair at the table, she was certainly starting to flag after such an eventful day,

"A likely story" Wuya frowned: nothing was ever good enough for this old coot.

"It seems there is only one true way for you to prove yourself" Chase finally looked up from his book and snapped his fingers, a lion placed a bowl of deep green soup before her, "That is my famous Lao Mang Long soup, it is the reason for my immortality and my other form" he explained casually,

"Right and you want me to drink it because?" Rhea stared at the suspicious liquid in the bowl, it looked horrible.

"Drink it, cast away your human form and Wuya will be satisfied that you are loyal to me"

'_this guy is serious...' _Rhea grab the soup that had been placed beside the bowl "If that's all it takes" she devoured the contents of the bowl under the watchful eyes of Chase.

Lao Mang Long soup


	19. Set

19: Set A/N: First upload of the year...I really need to sort my update pattern out . Hope you all had a good christmas and new year :)

* * *

"WHAT?"

Chase sat quietly between the two enraged women,

picking up the empty bowl Rhea shook it angrily at the immortal "What do you mean it was PEA SOUP?"

"It was a test to see how loyal you were to me and you drank it without hesitation, I hope your _doubts_ have been cleared up Wuya" Chase glanced sternly to Wuya who looked mortified, she was at a loss for words, staring gormlessly as he rose from his chair "It is time to further your training"

"Do you know how gross pea soup is?" she frowned and quickly caught up to the immortal, "So I'm not going to turn into a cat right?"

* * *

"DRAGON X-KUMEI FORMATION!" both teams of monks shouted launching themselves at each other, each attack was matched by it's counterpart neither team was winning.

"This is getting really annoying" Raimundo grumbled, "We're not getting anywhere"

Kimiko performed her signature Judolette flip only to have her flames extinguished by the bots "I don't think we're suppose to, these are here to stall us"

The battle got a lot more complicated when a horde of zombies stumbled through the factory doors.

"Well this don't look good" trying to fight off zombies as well as highly trained robots, this called for a massive attack "Stand back guys!" Clay hollered over the noise hoping his teammates heard him "WUDAI CRATER EARTH!" bringing his foot down heavily on the ground, the metal was forced up as the earth burst through in large jagged spikes like a wave across the room, taking out a lot of the hostile beings. from a far corner Clay heard someone shouting behind him "OMI WATCH OUT!"

"What?"

* * *

"What? you want me to **walk** on the lava..." Rhea looked from the bubbling lava pit then back to her teacher "I know I'm a dragon of fire but lava and fire aren't exactly the same thing."

Chase looked at her with an arched brow "I believe you said you weren't going to question me"

sighing as she stared bewildered at the lava "Yes I know but-" a sudden force pushed her towards the pit.

* * *

"AHHH!"

"Hey dude you okay?" the zombies had been knocked out from Clay's mass attack and laid scattered across the floor but Omi hadn't heard the warning shout,

"What happened?" the small monk was disorientated "When did we start fighting?" he looked around the building then lept to his feet "Did I do all this? Yes I must have done since I am **so** amazing" he boasted leaving his fellow monks speechless,

"He's back to normal"

Raimundo chuckled "Good it was weird him being so nice all the time"

"We'll now we only have three robots to beat"

"Lets go!"

_"_Wudai _Orion_ Formation" all four monks glowed a colour representing their element and in their traditional Kumei formation began what they hoped was the final attack on the clones. Without the omi golem the real monks had a little more power than the clones, their attack reduced the robots to nothing more than scrap metal.

"Finally!" three of the four monks collapsed where they stood, exhausted from the tiresome battle.

"Why are you laying about?" Omi questioned suddenly full of overwhelming energy,

"We've just fought off a horde of possessed people and our clones I'm bloody tired" Raimundo explained quickly.

"Why do I not remember any of this?"

"Well little dude you weren't all here" Clay added taking in a few deep breaths,

Kimiko hobbled to her feet with great difficulty "Okay guys we really need to get going, we have to find Pandabubba"

"We'll explain on the way," they half shouted at Omi, who about to pose more questions to the group "DOJO"

* * *

Rhea was on her knees panting heavily, the bottoms of her feet burned with a passion sweat rolled off her brow as she forcefully tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her legs,

"Get up" Chase's train had moved up to a whole new level of brutal, he had pushed Rhea into the pit never had she moved so quick in her life,

she managed to choke out 'just a minute' between her breaths, that wasn't quite the response Chase was looking for and seized her by the collar lifting her from the ground "you won't learn anything on your knees" he threw her mercilessly back towards the lava.

Summoning enough flames to negate the lava around her was almost impossible, her concentration was wavering and could only summon small patches of her blue flames around her feet which was barely enough. The lava under her shifted constantly which made standing up straight not as easy as it should be, the flames under her right foot was consumed by the lava, that sent her off balance and heading face first towards the burning hot lava.

* * *

"HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND ONE PERSON?" Omi exclaimed loudly getting impatient which the progress of their mission,

"Well since we have no idea where he is, it's very hard" Raimundo snapped back, the lack of sleep started to make everyone cranky, flying around aimlessly for a good six hours and still no sign of Pandabubba.

"Will you two shut up for five minutes"

The green dragon they were riding on noticed something strange about the area they were flying over "Have you guys noticed the lack of zombies in this area?"

The monks looked over the side and true be told there was no one in this area at all, "I think we should try this area"

Within seconds of landing in the abandoned street they were surrounded by men in black suits and the familiar Panda themed mafia boss appeared "It looks like you finally found me, I'm guessing you're here for this" he pulled an odd looking item from his white jacket.

The monks had very little patients to deal with the likes of Pandabubba and showed no mercy in beating his many bodyguards to a pulp "Now hand over the wu"

the chinese kingpin refused to let go of his treasure so easily and turned the wu on the monks "Zing-zom-bone!" he yelled, the wu didn't glow nor performed it's latent ability "ZIng-zom-bone!" he tried again and still the artefact refused to respond, out of angry and embarrassment he threw the wu against the floor causing it to shatter on contact.

"That's impossible!" Dojo announced examining the broken item with his reading glasses "The Shen-gong-wu can't be broken this is a fake"

"Wait till I get my hands on her!" Pandabubba growled furiously and stormed off leaving his men in a crumbled heap on the floor.

"She tricked us again" Raimundo huffed annoyed at how Rhea was leading them on a wild goose chase.

* * *

A television flicked onto the news, which was covering the recent riot in Shibuya,

_"In light of the recent riots in Shibuya central, police have just arrested several individuals they believe are behind organizing the riots. The leader is claimed to be 22 year old, Takahiro Haru, the head of the Shibuya police force..."_

"This is going to the top news story for weeks" a voice mused setting a small shot glass down on a mahogany desk,

"I really don't understand why she did this."

"Do you need to? It's interesting and it'll be good for business in the long run"

the other voice laughed loudly "or so you hope anyway she left you something what was it?"

A golden artefact was placed next to a bottle of whisky "I forgot what she called it but I can control people with apparently but I'm just keeping it safe for a while."

* * *

Once again Rhea was staring up at the stone ceiling, unable to move her entire body from the harsh training session Chase had thrown at her or in this case thrown **her** at it. She was covered with small burn marks her feet being the worst of them all. The room around her felt oddly different, before the heat that the lava gave off was almost unbearable it was like sitting at the top of a volcano but now the thick bubbling liquid had vanished and was replaced by cobalt blue flames. When Rhea closed her eyes and listened to the crackling of the flames she was reminded of a coal fire in cosy living room with a horribly patterned but comfortable sofa.

"That was...interesting" she huffed waiting on the cold stone floor for the feeling to return to her body.


	20. Match

A/N: Holy jesus. Long time no see people. Really sorry ._.

20:

Meditation was not a strong point for Rhea, the concept of sitting in one position for hours on end bored her excessively. But it was Chase's orders for her to meditate with her wudai weapon, to form a closer bond with her chosen weapon would naturally generate a greater power and ability to wield it. The Dragon's Guise and Sapphire Horn sat in front of Rhea, who was still sat in the pit of blazing azure flames. She tried to control her breathing and clear her mind of all unnecessary thoughts but it seemed impossible. Sighing irritably she opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head

"I hate meditating" Rhea huffed picking up the wu "why won't you connect with me? Stupid thing" sighing again she closed her eyes only to feel her flames twist violently out of her control. Snapping her eyes open, Rhea's legs had gone numb from being sat down and let her rise to one knee and that was still with some effort. The flames still burned brightly around her, but several plumes had taken on the form of a large Chinese dragon, it's scales were solid sapphire and glimmered in the light of the flames surrounding it.

"_**Do not blame your inadequacy on me, mortal**__" _ the dragon spoke to her with a deep hollow voice which made her tremble,

Rhea refused to show her fear to the dragon and spoke confidently "Who are you?"

the dragon scoffed at her "_**you wield me and do not even know my true name? impudent child**__"_

Rhea frowned and looked down at the two items she was clutching with dear life "I should have guessed it, Sapphire Dragon" it nodded slightly at her. The shen gong wu glowed suddenly making Rhea shy away from them, they changed form into slate blue shackles and chains vanishing into the flames.

"_**you tore my body apart for your own selfish needs" **_the Sapphire dragon stared down with its glazed over eyes "_**Why should I lend you my strength?"**_

The young woman breathed deeply "are we not kindred spirits? We share the same flame"

The sapphire dragon roared loudly shaking the entire room "_**We are no such thing mortal. Your flames will never match my own. So I ask you again why should I help you?"**_

Rhea found the feeling in her legs again and rose to her feet the shackles became longer as she did so, "you are right. We could never be kindred spirits...after all I am human and you are a statue"

The dragon released its might fire breath upon the arrogant woman "_**You dare mock me?"**_Rhea didn't fight the flames and simply parted it with her own,

"Is it not the truth?" Rhea stared up at the dragon with overwhelming confidence "you lost your true power when you were bound in the form of a soot covered ornament" the beast watched her closely as Rhea forcefully shattered the shackles binding her wrists "I only seek your power temporarily, I know of a way to return you to your body, lend me your assistance for a time and at the end I will return you to your true glory"

Narrowing its azure eyes at the monk the dragon replied "_**why should I place trust in you?"**_

Rhea shrugged "what have you got to lose?"

"_**I wish to test your might before I continue to loan you my power"**_

Rhea placed a fist against an open palm and bowed to the beast before dropping down into her dragon stance "I accept your challenge"

Shibuya was still under siege by the mindless rioters, though they had grown in number with no help from Siren who watched the scenes unfold from the comfort of Rayne's office. Normal people had joined the riots for whatever reasons. Rhea had successfully unleashed pandemonium on the city and it showed no sign of stopping. Rayne rose quickly from her office chair and pulled out her trusty revolver,

"I don't appreciate people barging into my office" she glared at the pale woman leaning nonchalantly on her door,

"I'm here for the shen gong wu"

Rayne narrowed her eyes and fired a bullet next to her head "why should I give anything to you?"

"Wuya what's your problem?" Siren asked not bothering to move from her chair

"Wuya? oh is this the old hag Rhea was on about?"

Siren nodded "that's her"

The heylin witch frowned at the pair of hostesses, Rayne still pointing her gun at her "Put your toy away, it cannot harm me"

"That's a lie and you know it" Siren scoffed "I heard Chase restored your body and nothing more. No magic nothing. You're currently an old woman with no sense of fashion"

Wuya clicked her tongue and left the room,

"that was too easy" Rayne lowered her gun and sat back down in her chair, Siren picked up the zing-zom-bone from the desk "where are you going with that?" Rayne asked curiously

"That old bat left without any sort of fight, she's got plans. I'm going to hide this. I'll warn you though, you might get visitors soon" Siren walked over to the window and jumped out of it letting her wings flutter through the wind lifting her off into the sky.

Rhea jolted herself awake, the room around her was as she left it. So she did manage to meditate successfully for once. The ordeal with the Sapphire dragon had left her breathless, the flames that had been blazing were now solid sapphire and a new weapon laid before her a kwan do, with an the staff was a deep shade of blue and had a dragon spiralling around it, the blade held a slight blue tint and lacked the usual dorsal hook and saw blades which had been replaced by nine rings along the spine. Picking up the spear she heard the dragons voice in her head

"_**Do not disappoint me."**_

Rhea had not lost the fight with the dragon but she hadn't won either

"This weapon suits me better" she smirked spinning the blade around getting a good feel for it. Jumping out of the pit ignoring the blisters on the bottom of her feet from her previous training lesson, she was greeted by Yuki who sat quietly by the door,

"Hey Yuki" the leopard shifted into her human form to talk to Rhea

"If you go to battle, take me with you"

"Of course. I wouldn't think of going without you."

After being denied the wu by Rhea's long time friend Rayne. Wuya decided to remove the underlying problem in her quest for power: Rhea. She had been a thorn in her side for some time and kept her plans to herself but Chase trusted her completely unlike Wuya. The Heylin witch appeared before the xiaolin monks which made them go into a sudden panic.

"What do you want Wuya" Omi snapped rushing towards her, he had learned to attack the witch on sight.

"Wouldn't you like to know where the Zing-zom-bone is?"

"And why would you tell us?" Kimiko asked cautiously nothing good ever came from Wuya,

"that's not really important is it? All you need to know is that your good friend Rhea has the wu and you can find her with Chase." And just like that the witch left as quickly as she'd arrived.

"Should we believe her?" they were all sceptical but they didn't have much else to go on,

"I think she'll know something . So let's go pay her a visit."

Rhea sat in the training room meditating, she had a sinking feeling her world was going to come crashing down around her. When or how was a different matter. The last words of the Sapphire dragon lingered in the back of her mind.

**Never doubt. Losing is not an option. **

Swallowing all her worries and doubt, Rhea rose to her feet psychically and mentally prepared for this confrontation. Chase met her at the foot of the stone staircase

"You have come far since you first arrived. Do not disappoint me Rhea" he warned watching her closely as she ventured towards the entrance. '_No pressure' _Yuki awaited her at the ledge and companioned her into the forest. Rhea sat on a tree stump in a clearing and awaited the monks. They would come she knew they would. She had the means to an end.

The monks arrived in haste confronting Rhea in the forest. Only Omi was still surprised to see her there: he was still trying to deny everything.

"Rhea! Why did you join the side of evil? I thought you were such a good person" Omi demanded answers refusing to attack the older warrior. Rhea stayed sat down on the tree stump with Yuki at her heels,

"Do I need a reason?" she rose to her feet and summoned her weapon the sapphire kwan-do in a blaze of blue fire "It's beneficial to me and that's all you need to know" Rhea continued shifting into her fighting stance "And you are all currently in my way" she leapt forward bringing the fight to them

"Omi if you can't fight get out the way" Raimundo shouted jumping in front of Omi blocking Rhea's attack

"I knew you couldn't be trusted" he hissed pushing Rhea back. She chuckled spinning her weapon around with ease

"And you did nothing to stop me" The spear stopped spinning and the end was slammed into the earth making the rings across the blade snap loudly against the metal resonating a deafening dragon roar. The monks covered their ears and fell to the floor

"What do you fight for?" Rhea asked not attacking them as they lay on the floor squirming

"To protect others!" Kimiko replied struggling to her feet "That's what we do"

"We protect them from evil people like you!" Raimundo added brandishing his sword at her again.

"You know there is a fine fine line between good and evil and when you realise that you'll find it harder to protect people" Blue flames started to gather around the blade of the Kwan-do

"Azure Tempest!" Rhea swung the kwan-do firing the blaze at the group who barley dodged it, "Is that the best you've got?" She sighed audibly shouldering her blade "I bust my back training for this? You guys aren't even worth it. Come back when you've got better. I wanted a real fight" she mocked turning her back on them.

"Come back here!" the wind dragon lost his temper and lunged at the woman his blade raised "I'll kill you for what you've done!" Rhea turned round nonchalantly taking the blow head on. Raimundo's blade tore through her black qipao.

"you need more resolve to kill someone" Rhea mused not too fazed by the large wound spanning from her shoulder to just under her bust. Raimundo was shaking he had expected Rhea to dodge or block the attack but that didn't happen. A high pitch screech brought the warriors to their knees including Rhea

"Move it!" Siren hovered above the forest, Rhea complied and leapt into the air with aid from the Dragon wing fan

"What are you doing here?" Rhea snapped taking a closer look at her wound it was deeper than she'd originally thought. The harpy judged her when she noticed the blood seeping out the qipao

"You're slipping up if you let those kids injure you"

"Shut it"

"Anyway, I'm taking the zing-zom-bone. Consider it insurance in case-"

"I fail?" rhea interrupted rudely glaring at Siren

"I said 'in case' didn't I? You can never be too careful. Anyway I'll head off and Jack is on his way over too"

Rhea clicked her tongue in annoyance "I'll have it wrapped up before he gets here"

"Well then. Don't die!" Siren waved and darted off leaving Rhea alone in the barren wasteland. She landed on a small outcrop of rocks and watched the monks hurtle out of the woods with Dojo.

'_**you let your guard down'**_

"Oh be quiet. I let them get a shot in" Rhea hissed to the sapphire dragon who was trying to lecture her.

"you shall not escape this time!" Omi announced loudly. Rhea shook her head and looked down at them from the rocks

" This will be the last stand. If you can't defeat me you won't get the zing-zom-bone and you won't save all those innocent people under its spell." Rhea leapt down to face them, "So could you kill me to save others?"

"No-one has to die!" Kimiko shouted trying to reason with Rhea "Don't you feel sorry for anything?"

"No. This is my choice and I'll see it to the end" blue flames erupted around Rhea turning her skin slightly blue in the process

"Come on guys we can take her down" Raimundo rallied the team, taking on his fighting stance

"Raimundo's right we can't let her win" Clay added "though it won't be easy"

" Wudai _Orion Formation!" the four monks jumped into their signature move, each of them glowed with the colour of their element and braced themselves for Rhea's merciless attacks. Kimiko's fire power helped keep Rhea's at bay whilst the others parried her and Yuki's attacks. _

_"We need to take out that archer"_

_"Leave that to me"_

_Rhea stood her ground next to Yuki who had taken her human form and was aiding the battle from afar_

_"Yuki, take Kimiko out" Rhea's arm stared to seize up from the wound, pain was running through it '__If this keeps up they'll win'__ she thought angrily to herself_

_'__**You doubt-'**_

_"I'm not! I'm strong. I'll win. Losing is not an option" Rhea chanted the flames around her flared again twisting around her body and crystallising into sapphire Chinese armour. The armour was dragon themed and included a horned helm, clawed gauntlets, her qipao was a dark blue colour, a chest plate with a scale effect and thigh length leg armour. _

_"Are you ready?" The borrowed power from the dragon enhanced her speed allowing her to separate Kimiko from the rest of the group. Rhea took on the three males whilst leaving Kimiko to the fallen warrior. _

_"Kimiko!" trying to regroup proved futile as Rhea kept them at bay with a breath of fire _

_"you should worry about yourself before others" the battle seemed to drag out for some time. Neither side taking the upper hand though it appeared that the oldest warrior was merely toying with them. Rhea's battle with the male monks ended abruptly as a loud explosion occurred behind them. Yuki was laying in a heap on the floor. Ignoring her fight Rhea rushed over to her fallen companion._

_"Yuki" fortunately the warrior still breathed but she was heavily wounded _

_"Forgive me, I have failed you" she wheezed trying to sit up. Rhea shook her head_

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of them" _

_"Hey what happened to 'worry about yourself before others?" the Brazillian mocked, feeling like they'd taken control of the battle. Once again Rhea lost control of her emotions turning back to the group with such hatrid in her eyes_

_"Oh don't worry you have my undivided attention" the fires raged out of control the angrier she became the easier it was for the Sapphire Dragon to take over her. The armour spread further around her body, she was starting to look more like a dragon down the helm grew a visor and the back of her qipao twisted itself into a tail. _

_"RHEA!" the red haired genius finally reached the scene armed with many jackbots _

_"Stay out of it Spicer!" she growled, never did Rhea call him by his last name unless he was in trouble "I can handle this" rushing forward eager to end the fight so she could help Yuki. Rhea wasn't going to hold back any longer and neither did the monks. _

_"_ Wudai _Orion Formation!" it was four elements against one, the match seemed a bit unfair but Rhea liked it that way. the kwan-do became engulfed in flames as she met the attacks. The confrontation of elements started to take its toll on the already barren wasteland. A crater was being formed as the elements raged. It all came down to whose will was stronger. _

_'__They should be easy to beat. So why can't I?! Why do they keep coming back every time?' __doubt and uncertainty plagued Rhea's mind and that was the start of the end. Rhea's kwan-do started to crack at the tip as the force from the blast was too much, it didn't take long for it to shatter completely the power sending her flying to the edge of the crater they'd made. It hadn't been just her Kwan-do that cracked, the armour that protected her started to fall apart. _

_'__**you have lost'**_

_Rhea frowned, in anger and in sorrow. She knew what was to follow. As the armour vaporized her flames went out of control and started to consumed her._

_"Rhea!" despite having to fight her, Omi still considered Rhea a friend and rushed to her aid,_

_"Omi, I don't have the wu. I don't know where it is otherwise I'd give it to you. I don't go back on my bargains" Her body went numb from the feet up. Slowly her body refused to move at all._

_"So after all this you still lied to us" Raimundo snapped showing no remorse to the woman,_

_"I never said I had the wu and I don't know where it is" those were her last words as the azure flames engulfed her completely. Rhea was nothing more than a sapphire statue. _

_"Lets break it so she can never come back" Raimundo moved to kick the statue but several jackbots barred his way,_

_"I won't let you!" Jack ordered his jackbots to grab the statue and they flew off with it. "Don't worry Rhea, I'll get you back to normal. Somehow."_

_"So what now guys? We still don't have the zing-zom-bone and Rhea was the only person who might have known where it is."_

_"Then we have to find it."_

_~In shibuya~_

_Rayne was sat in her office drinking when the glass she was drinking from shattered in her hands, that was an ill omen. Reaching for a cloth to clean the mess up she sighed,_

_"She's gone...no I feel her spirit but she won't be back. What an idiot" Rayne mumbled to herself._

_A/N: Soooo after all that it's over. . I may do some other bits for it and maybe a sequel buuut let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading and putting up with my terrible update __schedule. _


End file.
